Nobodies love each
by VampireLady92
Summary: Saix and Axel were about going to vacation for weeks, but something happened to Axel went disappeared when someone took him? Saix trying help Axel in five years ago, but Saix don't know what he doing how his control was horny in mating season. Hot smut chapter! Mpreg! Saix x Female!Axel
1. Chapter 1

Maybe I'll get an idea about something, But I have to try lemon Male!Saix x Female Axel in very first time. please don't ignores me!

Saix was just good friend friend to worried about his best friend when they were becoming Nobodies, after he becomes a Vessel of Xehanort, but he cares about Axel more the ways, or something maybe Saix can control him? Maybe he's fall in love with Axel's new female body than friendship into relationship? Axel didn't remember or recognize anyone when he become woman?

* * *

Saix walking to the office rooms and been busy with paperwork for next list name of organization group, but one box was full empty he read the tags 'Number VIII'

He frowned it as know his best friend was very good studying for missions and babysitting was just amazing person than himself, but his best friend kept ignoring himself when he was busy in the office rooms 'I feel like I failed my friend for not helping, but Axel's smarter than I thought, but When he get learned it? Maybe I'll talk to him.' he think in his mind and stay silent to thinking.

Xemnas look around at the blue diviner stay silent, but he know Saix frowned about his friend after he talked to him about his time off for tomorrow, The bluehair surprised as bows at himself "Thank you, Lord Xemnas."

 **10 minutes later**

Saix walking to visit his friend's rooms and opened door, look at Axel was sitting on the window opened "Lea..."

Axel look around at him as stay silent, but talk in cool tones of darkness "What is it, Isa?"

Saix frowned it as heard it from his tones sound like a something darkness "I just want to talk you about something from you, Lea."

Axel blinked it as sighs heavily and walk to the bed he lying it "About missions and babysitting?" He look at Saix nodded it "Alright, I was feeling like I need to do it for making work hard I want day off to get sleep in vacation."

Saix blink in surprised as look at him "That's all? But, I know you are very smart than I am, you'd never study and homework when we were young."

Axel look up at him confused about his questions, chuckled softly "When I wasn't feeling well for study homework when I was young, but I can remember every word in my brains I wrote it, Got it Memorized?" He poked his forehead.

Saix smirked it as know now that he have a very good memories of word he can remember everything from somebody we used be "Ah, You are very awesome person and great Leader than superior."

Axel chuckled it as look at him again "Nahhh, I won't wanna it as make vacation time for getting sleep more than summer day."

Saix have an idea about something in his mind "You're gonna genius! We've have to going to have vacation in one week to go see beach or something we can going it!"

Axel shock in widen eyes as gasp in surprise and look at him "You're right! I can't believe I forget about that travel plans when we become Nobodies!"

Saix nodded it "Right! Lucky, we're not human anymore from our stupid parents didn't control us in home, now what we have to everything we wanted it, Thanks to you, we have to work harder to vacation in week!~"

Axel grinned it as his thumb point at him "Right!~"

 **~0~**

After five years later as Saix growled it when he wrote his paperwork to full box delivering to the groups "Stupid group and science project. I wish Axel could kill or prank on Vexen's plans."

Xemnas hear it from his bad mood and peek at the blue adult now having bad a SUPER bad mood for being busy 'Wow... He's really bad mood in every months for five years ago, I feel bad for him and his friend. Poor Vexen, but Saix have to right thing to punishment for his plans... ughh... I really don't to want to know about this memory in my mind.'

 **~Past in happened~**

 **Saix and Axel laughs together for getting ready to their vacations to the hallway when the blue teenage told him for he'll be back in few minutes in the restrooms as Axel waiting for him, but Vexen was there in the science rooms as he created potion about something color pink water now in the bottles**

 **Vexen shock in widen eyes as look happily "Awesome! I'd created that potion spells! Now I need someone be first.. Hm?" He look at two older teenage about be 21 years old, peek at blue hair long guy told him he will be back in few minute from the restrooms and look at the red spiked hair guy with tattoos eyes "He'll be perfect body created it for be very first one~" He uses his fingers snapped it to put frozen into the flame's body and took it from the hallway.**

 **Saix opened door and grin it "Sorry for making you wait, Lea. Huh? Lea?" He confused in blinking about his best friend disappeared in few minutes ago he was there in the hallway.**

 **He went to looking for him in somewhere to asking the groups has seen him last time, but they didn't see it in an hour or something as looking for him be missing or disappears.**

 **Five hours later as he didn't find his friend in every world he went it from the portal "It's weird, What's happened to him? He'd never do it like that before, I know he's only follow my order and never left it."**

 **Xemnas walk to the hallway, but saw the blue guy "Saix? What are you doing here? I thought you were with him to having vacation today in the only week."**

 **The blue boy look around at the leader of Organization "We was, but I didn't find him in somewhere and the world, He was there in the hallway when I was in the restrooms for few minutes ago after he was disappeared."**

 **Xemnas look surprised as hold his jaws and thinking about something missing he was dust but he didn't do it or something like that he have bad feeling he senses it "Why could I have a bad feeling about this morning today? Did you talk to the groups?"**

 **Saix shake his head as explained him about someone not have see or hear from Axel's last time, but he feels like missing in his mind.**

 **They thinking about something missing in their mind, but they shock in widen eyes each as staring each "VEXEN!" They runs to the science rooms when Superior opened door when bomb smoking somewhere in this rooms, Saix cough as cover his mouth "Axel! Where are you!"**

 **Xemnas cover his mouths as kept coughing when he opened the window opening for let smoke turn into disappeared now and look around at Vexen holding his head but he has mess black on his face**

 **Vexen wash his towel on his face and look at the two guys "Ah, Thank you for opened the window, I don't get see so much when some bomb again. I have an excellent news about telling you, Lord Xemnas."**

 **Saix grabbed his coat and growled it "WHERE IS AXEL, YOU FREAK SCIENTIST!"**

 **Xemnas grabbed his shoulder and look at him "Explain me what did you to Number VIII, Vexen?"**

 **The Scientist glared at the blue guy as look at Superiors " I created a new potion of gender as turned into a female body, Axel is first female in organization groups!"**

 **Saix shock in widen eye as look around at the red spiked girl moaning in pain and dropped his jaws**

 **Axel hold her head has headache in pain and get sitting up on the table as her new body look perfect skinny with her huge breast and long legs, her hair long on her shoulder but his spiked isn't anymore when she just woke. "Uhhh... Ouch... What's happened? I don't remember..." She talk in softly tones sound like an angel.**

 **Xemnas blushing brighter on his face as never seen like that beautiful lady, but he will trying control himself to not have sex with his old friend Aqua last time. "Really? How much do you can Axel return into a normal male?"**

 **Vexen grinned it "I don't do it, That was just a create only one bottle. Maybe I'll make new ones in years or more."**

 **Saix kept growling at him as about kill him now "YOU RUINED OUR VACATION AND MY BEST FRIEND, YOU FREAK!"**

 **~Just now in beginning Axel become a female~**

 ** _Xemnas shiver in fears as know what happened to them, but the group didn't know what happened to Axel's new gender in five years ago when Saix becoming apart of vessel to Axel's body before she didn't remember what happened to her memory, but she only can remember Saix in her mind "Axel have no memory in the past when she was becoming a Nobodies in her male body, but she didn't remember about everything so much when she become female. It's sound like a erase or something disappears without sealed memory. I'm glad I put my vessel in Saix has something strong powerful darkness to teach her how do calm down with his friend, but Axel is really powerful scary woman in flames."_**

 ** _The superior heard it from the second level of bombs after he runs to find some happened, but he shock in widen eyes about Axel growled it when she summons her Chakrams point at Vexen's neck and her fire spell everywhere in the room has melted it "Calm down, Number VIII!"_**

 ** _The flames growled it as look at Vexen gulped harder "That pervert stalker tired to touch me again and again! I want to kill him now!"_**

 ** _The superior gulped it as know what she means he trying to get sex with her, but Saix grabbed her shoulder "Calm down, Axel. Just put away and come with me from this freak."_**

 ** _Axel panting heavily as calm down with her fire disappeared without melted on the rooms and slowly nodded after she with the blue boy leaving_**

 ** _Xemnas stay silent as look at them 'Look like Saix control herself in his vessel or something like that, But Where he learns how control herself like that?' He thinking about something in his mind thinker as thinking about something in his mind as his own hand holding on his forehead "Axel is really powerful woman who control her anger or something, but Saix can control herself in his power, Maybe I'll talk to Xehanort about something from Saix."_**

* * *

 **Now today.**

Saix sighs heavily as sit on the seat and look at the largest window of heart moon "Like Axel's fire... Why am I thinking about her in my mind all times when I stopped her to kill the groups?" He kept thinking about something in his mind but Axel's female body look very beautiful and short height in his strong arms look perfect together, He want to take her in his room and pinning her on the bed. He gasp in surprised "What the fuck? What's that? Look like... I'll kill her on the bed? No... Look like something..."

Saix hold his head as trying calm down with his control mind to never do hurt his best friend "Calm down... Calm down.. Axel is my half vessel and apart.. She's perfect control herself... " He breathing deep but his mind about her body again and again

He growled it "Fuck, Why didn't I stop thinking about her?!"

Xemnas was about enter to into the office rooms and look at him "Look like you're having mating heat as you act like you want her."

Saix growled it as look at the superiors "Mating heat? What's that?"

Xemnas smirked it as look at him "It's means you want to have sex with her."

The blue adult frozen as stay silent and not believe what he said it, but he left without him in the office rooms.

The superior smirked it as picked the paperwork "It's been while ago, I love to be rude to giving the mission to the groups~" He walk to the rooms with them waiting for their missions.

Axel was sitting on the window opened it and watched at the moon hearts, didn't wear her coat for getting hot, but wearing her large shirt from the closet "Why don't I remember about everything when I become a woman? " She look down at the journal when she was first joining with her friend Saix in the past about something happened. "It sound like Saix knows about myself so much than my lost memory of everything, but why I feel like I'm control from that man when I was about kill that freak guy. But I feel like my body didn't want to hurt him..." She whisper in low tones as thinking about the blue adult in her mind many times.

Saix walking to her rooms and knock it but he didn't hear it it from sound silent, he opened door and look at Axel sleeping on the bed with the books on her stomach "Hmph. Hm? What's that? a diary?" He picked it as read it

 _Diary 153 days in 9 years: When I was becoming a female, I learned about something from Marluxia. He said I was just like Organization dog as follow Saix all times, It is true? I feel like I'm confused so much... Like I feel like who I wasn't myself when I killed Organization groups called Traitor, But I don't know when I've been control body from Saix's side all times when I'd listen only order from himself before I feel like he made his control body from him, Maybe I was born from a Doll like Xion or Namine, They didn't know I'm a female. Maybe this memory are just fake dream I have used it. Maybe I'm not really person like Saix or Roxas made me feel like I have a hearts when I'll die.. No one cares about myself for not seen me as just a monster inside me. I feel like something hurt or pains from Roxas said it to me, It is true he said it? It it how Nobodies never feel something like that, or Saix lied? I don't really understand about something I can trust or knowing when I was just becoming like that before, I'd didn't remember so much before I was a male._

Saix stay silent as closed her books "Lea really didn't remember about something in her memory when she become a female without her memory, It's sound like Vexen erased her memory of everything when she was 17 after she has hard to trust anyone in the groups she didn't know, but she feels my control it when I put her was vessel of myself part before we were died together to becoming a Nobodies, but she wasn't made it for becoming disappears without me.. I beg Xemnas about Lea becoming vessel of part myself she never leave my side again." He sit on the bed front of herself sleeping and touch on her soft cheeks "That tattoos on her eyes never seen about the truth like I've cover her eyes and her in my arms... I don't want her see to anyone so much as I'm control her in my arm I'd never let off her again each, I want to her only look at me all every times and with me again like old time. But, I didn't care what gender of your body, I need only you more than everything."

Axel slowly waking up as staring at handsomely guy with long blue hair and amber eyes "Saix... What are you doing in my rooms? Or more missions again?" She rubbing her eyes with her soft hand, but his large hand holding her small hand and look up at him with her confused "Saix?"

Saix pulled her to her as holding her close on his strong chest "I just want to see you so much, I don't stop thinking about you all day as I'm worried about you sometime, but I want to know you'll be okay from this mission with Marluxla trying to rape you in the Castle, but I'm glad you're safe."

Axel surprised as wrapped her arms around on his shoulder and look at him "I'm fine, When I was alone as I'll be careful with myself, You were right about that pinky traitor we didn't trust him. Lucky I wasn't joining him to the group. I just knew I have bad feeling about them I didn't trust it."

Saix smirked it as look at her, he about close to her as his lips capture her about deepened and making her feel like hot in weak, pinned her on the bed with his large body "Axel... I don't stop my control anymore.. I want you so badly so much.. "

Axel blushes darkly on her cheeks as having crush on him and slowly nodded "O-okay..."

* * *

 **~0~ Lemon ~0~**

Saix kisses her neck has about hickey on her neck to shoulder when he message her huge breast make her whimper in moans low voice he can hear it "Again, More music for me, my little flames~"

Axel whimper in moaning as her hand cover on her mouth trying not make sound like that, but she trying control herself like that when he touched her body make her feel like weird hearing like dancing and listen to his voice make her drowning 'I... I don't understand.. l...Like it's feel like drown in darkness.. B-but, I feel like I'm c-crazy by his touch!' she grabbed his arms but she didn't move it when he messages her breasts and his long finger rubbing on her panties she wears it for first time, but she didn't like wear bra hurt her breast really huge size F36 now

Saix licks her necks as continue message her breast make her whimper in pleasure "What a lewd of your body, or is it your first time?" He purred with his devil perverted mind about want her on his bed for never let she escape from him, look at Axel slow nodding with her whine in moaning after he kissed her those parted lips before Axel could protest.

She melted as his tongues roamed in her mouth. She was so happy that he gave that dream, but still embarrassed at Saix kissing her in front of himself touched her body she didn't know about this weird feeling like so hot "Nghh... S-... saix... N-n...not that.."

"I'm afraid that is not the right thing to say, Axel." He spoke softly against the Flame's ears in a dark voice "I wanted to you remember this forever, remember what I did to your body, Remember what sensation I made you feel. And When I say sensation, I mean it."

She cried out of her moans about begging him not touch her body act stranger like that before, but he didn't care it as his warm tongue playing with her nipples he sucked it after his large hand grabbed her right huge breast messaged it "It's so soft much, Let me mark you so much" He bitten her breast somewhere he made hickey to make her ache like a thunder touched it make her wanted more of himself just now, he smirked it as look at her beautiful face has lewd with blushing red

Saix licked it with his tongue, get down on the floored it when she was confused for not understand what he do it, but she gasp in surprised when he pull her legs spend opened he licked it as his long tongues inside her hymen hole make her melted that feeling about awesome she never knew it when she did masturbate herself but she didn't feel right about masturbate herself than she thought it

Axel aches her back and her hand put on his head about trying push away from her, but she didn't move it by her own body didn't listen her, Saix licking inside her pussy but he sucked her clits make her pleasure out of her voice making her want it to rape her now, but he control himself from Berseker he didn't want to hurt his best friend

Saix captured her on the lips and whispered in huskily to her right ears "It's alright~ my dear Flames~ I'll make you scream in moans for my name, begs me to hump you very pleasure than you think it~"

She shuddered, the Luna's wet tongue entered her mouth again as she whined. sweet blood mixed with Saix's taste, (Saix have a fangs. XD) pushing again her for contact. He shoved against the counter roughly, pinning her beneath him. The flames squirmed, the heat becoming too much. She clung into her crush, arching into her as her legs pushed open wider.

Too much heat...

Saix's hand snaked up her shirt making her moans.

There was too much heat.

Saix's smell was intoxicating her. The Luna pressed in closer, deeper... He's other hand wandered down his back, only to grab her ass, massaging, making her shudder. All of Saix was crushing her... everything he had between her legs, causing a shock of pleasure to run up her spine, the feeling incredible, making her scream.

She cries out of pleasure for begging him do it to humming her pretty roughly on the bed shaking like a scratch on floored it, The Luna smirked it as love do roughly thrusting her that heating make him losing his control of Berserker, but he whimpered in huskily to his Flames's right ears "I'm going to lose my control of Berserker to not have stop it~"

She shock in widen eyes, but that was too late too when he thrust her really much roughly, she scream in pleasure in lust moans "Isa!~ Isa, NN-not th-the OHHH~~!" He licked his lips as look at she opened her mouth about scream in pleasure in beautiful music to his ears "Look like you wanted it more for making you feel awesome~"

He slammed her against the bed, pinning her wrist above her head. Axel gasped in surprised about her crush will moving her inside so tight so much make him wanted it more, but he knows he smell her virgin blood so much on his huge long cock he thrusting deepen and faster than before ONE times become 10 times in round one night to make she will not able walk again for the missions with her new friend, he continued to thrusting into her, hitting her prostate many times again and again. she tired to even her breathing, tears running down on her cheek furiously while her body perspired. her body was heated up with arousal but alas she couldn't help but notice something bothering the Luna. she tired look up at Saix grinned but he didn't stop continued thrusting into her, Saix caressed her soft hair gently. The Flame woman has passed out after the nine round and he had carried her to his rooms when her bed was broken by his lost control of lust, he smiling softly as kisses her forehead "Get rest, my Lea."

* * *

After next morning later as Axel moan in waking up, but she feel her body act like hurt in pains "Uhh... Oh my body get soft hurt, But I don't believe I lost my virgin to my crush Saix... I... I feel like an heaven than I thought it." She blushes redder as remember his touched on her body make her feel like mating season with himself, but she heard it from his voice chuckled it after she look around at him

Saix smirked it when he was watching at his beloved Flame in his arms before she woke up with thinking about himself he was happily to hear what she said it. "How cute of you, my Lea~"

Axel blushing redder as about say it, but he captured her on the deepened she liked it, but she trying push on his chest and look up at him "W-w what's about missions?"

Saix rolling his eyes and pinned her on the bed again "Lord Xemnas give us day off in the week to not having stop my control to getting sex with you, and I'll never let you escape from me. I want you to remember about me in your only memory forever, I want you to be only mine, be my lover." His golden eyes staring at her gently green eyes shock in widen, but she smiles softly as her hand touch on his left cheek "Like a dream come true, I'm in deep love with you as I want to be your lover." He was surprised what the Flames said it, but he is happily glad she accepted his love to herself giving become relationship than friendships now.

* * *

Wow~! That was crazy hotter lemon in first time I made it! *blushes red with nosebleed* Saix is really pervert so much for want sex with when he was so horny, lol

Male Axel: What the heck?! Why am I turned a female?!

Saix: Hmm... Not bad, I'd liked it when female Axel can only follow me in my plan.

Male Axel: E-eh?! N-no, I'm real male! N-no way I'll be become a female without a memory!

Admin: Sorry boys. My pervert idea did it to me, I'm so sorry Axel! *escape from Axel's anger in fires*

Saix: *he smirked it* Reviews for this?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for been sick in few weeks ago, Now I'll update chapter you read it.

* * *

Lea was sitting on the rock and watched at the sunset for getting dark soon, but she heard it from someone coming to see her "Princess..."

The princess smiles sweetly as look at the flames "That's okay I look good, Axel?" She look at Lea nodded with grinning but The Flame look at the sunsets again after she sit on the rock front of elder woman "Are you okay, Axel?"

The Flames look down at the young teenage "I'm alright, But I was just thinking about something last time... Before...I know I did mistake for kidnapped you to foolish listened my missions from someone tired using me."

Kairi frowned it but she just didn't know about something as feel like she knows him before because she have no memory of everything "Axel... I don't mind if you can talk me about something happened It I can understand it. Mickey said you are changed into a good man caring about bond friendships."

Lea blink in surprised it as chuckled it, but her tone voices changing into a female soft voice "Well, It's hard to tell me for telling you, but I guess so... Because I have no memory of everything when I turned into a female in five years ago... as them didn't know I'm a female when I can talk in my male voice for act like a worker hard and Saix was... he is only one knows about happened of myself... I really didn't know..."

* * *

 **~0~ Past happened ~0~**

Axel was escaped from her lover in few months ago when she was busy with her missions from Xemnas only giving it before Saix has very hard busy with them in the Grey's Area, she walking to the portal with her good best friend Roxas and Xion are waiting for her, but they didn't know she has her secret gender before they has hard to understand explain it as she is very worried about them get anger or hates her for what she did kept her secrets. She sighs softly as kept walking to the hallway "It's been busy so much for missions with them in few months now, I guess Saix is really busy hard.. H-huh?!" She was catched by someone grabbed her arms as pull her into the unknown rooms

Axel growled it as look around at someone when she summons her charkrams, but she stopped with her widen eyes "S... Saix!"

The Luna smirked it as look down at her as his large body blocked her on the wall "Miss me, My little Flames?" He staring at her blushing deepen as her body shiver hard a bit of his voice

She look away with blushing red as trying not be shy last time "Yes... I'd been missing you so much... B-but Y-you know... we h-hav..." She get blushes redder than before that as squeeze her eyes closed, but he catch her lips on the kisses deepened as hold her close in his large arms

He open his mouth touched her as his tongues playing her to making her shiver in weak about having ready in heat, his finger hold her zips down to remove her coat... "I just want to eat you badly in my office rooms, Lea. But, It's not hold it anymore for me. I want you only remember about my touch on your body belong to me, Didn't you miss my large hard cock inside you, Lea?~"

She blushes darkly as never forget about happened of her body belonged to him in few months ago as look away with shying "Y-yes... I... I want you badly.. I... I really want to be with yo-you... "

He don't hold his control anymore before he started having sex rough with her in the unknown rooms for four hours later as he carry her bride carries in his strong arms, he walks to his rooms but he heard it from the blonde boy shouted it as he start changing his beast voice " **What is it, Number XIII?"**

Roxas frowned in fears but have be brave for his friend "I'd like to tell you for stopping give Axel lot missions without me and Xion, Saix. He'll be with us to Vacation next weeks.. Please."

The Luna stay silent as remember correctly about that day where Axel become a female, but he don't like it " **No, I don't think it. Axel won't be with you and that puppet in next weeks, Number XIII. She and I have that day for our missions."** He left with her in his rooms

The blonde boy growled it as dislike that elder man, but he blink in confused about something he did overheard it "... she...?"

After next morning later as Roxas walk to the Grey's Area as he don't see Saix or Axel be there, but just Xemnas and Xion in this rooms "Superiors, I'd like to talk you."

Xemnas look down at the two teenage "What is it?" He was listened to Roxas talk about something last night from Saix's word has mistake or like that he not understand it

"That's all I know. But, I do not understand about Saix talk like that. I think You let he have off day or something maybe."

The superiors blink in silent but start chuckled it "No, I don't think it. You are so young teenage for not understand it. Axel is a FEMALE."

Xion blink in surprised as questions "How do Axel can talk in male and share him in the male restrooms?"

He kept laughing harder as hold his stomach has hard hurt "No no no... She is your only BABYSITTING for how teach you do your own doing alone. Yes, Axel can enter in the male restrooms because we're all MAN in the castle."

Xion blushing red as know he is right about true

The blonde boy kept confused with blushing "Would you explain us about happened when Axel become a woman?"

Xemnas stay silent when he stopped laughs as look down at them "... Last five years ago when he was only man to rejoined us when he was about your age... but I'm not sure what I'll tell you about his past before. I guess Saix only know about happened of himself. " He walk away from them to his office rooms

Xion blink in confused as look at her friend "Saix is only person know about Axel, Roxas? But Saix hate him so much we thought it."

Roxas frowned it "I'm not sure... I guess I have to talk him now."

They kept walking to the hallway to visiting Saix in his rooms, Xion nodded at her friend after she knocked it

Saix opened his doors as half naked with his black pants and staring at them " **What do you want?"**

Roxas frowned it as talk in strong tone "We'd like to talk you about what happened of Axel's past in five years ago, Saix."

The Luna stay silent but sighs softly as know Xemnas told them just little something, he closed the doors but Xion saw Axel sleeping on the king bed last times " **Alright, I'll tell you about Axel's past in five years ago. She wasn't born in a girl, but she was born in male birth when she was grow up in boy teenage about your age as she with her best close friend for long times ago after they were died in unknown to joined Organization Ranks, she was very smart for how she work** hard **to been busy in her missions.. But, her friend was super worried about her as she ignore her friend before she was changed when she was a Nobodies has empty hearts or feeling like she didn't understand it. She was just teenage like your ages where she worked it as was just alone working in missions for nine years ago, but five years ago when they were together for having vacation in one weeks ago... was something with wrong happened to Axel because she become a woman in that day where someone kidnapped her... it's means... she have her memory was erased by everything she turned a woman."**

Xion shock in widen eyes as cover her mouths for not want to believe what happened it "How...? " Roxas shiver in fears for worried about his first friend Axel was just something... right? but he look at the elder male "I do not understand it... Axel is act like a male with us? OR she have secret?" He growled in his anger

Saix stopped him with his hand and look at them " **That was her choice for being act male in our gangs where we have missions for working, We're all boys and two woman, Kids. But, Them didn't know about happened of Axel's gender in that day. I'd care take of Axel in my rooms, but she didn't like someone tired entered in her room for prank or something to woke... well... like I have my berserk."**

Them nodded it as know now from Axel's waking be very dangerous for kill it easily as Axel is a WOMAN has anger in bad moods as they are glad for never do it before, but Xion waved it "Saix, I'd like to ask you. What's happened to Axel's friend?"

The Luna stay silent as staring at them " **... He was here with Axel because she only knows him more than you and anyone, when you'll find out it as you never believe it. Now that's time for you go back. "** he left into his rooms and slammed on the two teenage's face

Few weeks later as Roxas has thinking about something in his mind happened of Axel's past with Saix's word deep 'Is it true you really didn't remember all everything when you become a woman? But... We're really worried about you in few weeks... Xion went missings last few days... I feel like I'm alone...'

After Roxas learned something when he found it as know now Axel's friend was Saix, but he don't get see Axel so much in long weeks as he want to save her life from Saix's puppet he don't trust it, but he was too late for not saving his friend... to betrayed his friend Axel.

Axel shouted at Saix about something when Roxas disappeared in this day she was there "I don't understand it you kept me in your rooms for four weeks now from Roxas and Xion, Saix! "

He glared it as look at his lover "Because Xemnas ordered me for kept you in here, Axel. He said I'll not let you get out of our rooms and not want you get know about something from your 'friend' and that puppet. Do you understa-" He was slapped by her as he shock in widen eyes

The Flame growled it as get her berserk about melt on the wall "XION IS NOT A FUCKING PUPPET, SAIX! THEY ARE JUST SCARED AS THEY NEEDS ME MORE THAN HERE! THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT BEFORE SUPERIORS AND YOU TALK LIKE A DIRTY FREAKING!"

The Luna hiding his scared of Axel's anger but calm down "Shut up, Axel. They are not your children. they will can take it as they will be coming back soon in someday, but Xemnas said Roxas and Xion will failure it after he will dust them. Number XIII betrayed us over you to want to kill us, Axel. That's why I don't trust him about trying using you for hurt you and not seen you as his friend, but he just seen you as a monster."

Axel frozen in shock widens as stay silent about something truth she was just monster like a powerful demon with her berserk like Saix's power "... I need to know what Roxas talking about something... " She runs to outside of their rooms to want know what Roxas talk about something she can help it as prayer for not be late too...

But... Too late...

Xion is died and erased everything everyone has forgetting her... as disappeared.

After Roxas was walking to the Castle, but stopped it as calm down in his ice tones "Axel, Don't try stop me. "

Axel was stand on the wall and cross her arms on her chest, but she don't know Roxas knew about her gender "Don't you dare betrayed us, Roxas! You know about that rules for making you be dust like that! "

The teenage boy frowned but stay silent "I don't care it, no one miss me... " He lied it as know Axel act like his mother or sister because he want to save Axel get out of this place 'Forgive me, Axel... I'll get you out of here. I'm going to fight Saix!' he glared it as thought in his mind after he walk to the castle

Axel frowned it as look down with feeling hurt "I do... " She know he never get hear what she miss her friend leaving for betrayed because she didn't know.

Before Axel heard it happened from Demyx told her about that as Roxas becoming into Sora's body for woke up as she frowned it, she have rough bad day now as walk to the hallway, but overheard it from other Computer rooms has talking about something as she peeked it was Saix and Xemnas, Xigbar alone in this rooms "Axel has strong hurt feeling as act like a mother of them, I'm surprised Axel acting like that when she slapped you harder, Saix. But, Axel has not awaken in her power yet when she will be change soon before she kill Sora one time or something like that."

Xigbar chuckled it "Xemnas, you really thinking about her so much. Roxas left us for betrayed us, but he just want destroy us for just anger~ We'll use Axel can trick Sora believe her do it for how she do it."

Saix glared it "I don't think it. I don't like she leaving from me and stay with me, I want she be Xehanort Vessel within me, not Roxas's Axel. Roxas is just tool for making Axel feel weak."

Xemnas sighs softly "I know. Roxas has one keyblade can destroyed it for making many hearts, but Axel is only doing it for making Sora or Roxas believe it to making them can fight it. But, Roxas found our secret when he found this plans before he left in that day."

Axel was shock in widen eyes as cover her mouths after she left it from the Castle...

She was busy outside for not coming back to the Castle and Saix been looking for her in some world, but... something happened... Axel didn't know what she doing it as getting confused what them talking about something when she was coming back to the library rooms she read it as she remembered correctly from everything Xemnas's plan, but she don't know their real plan of herself yet, she getting busy find some clue she need to know about something...but something shoot to her stomach behind to making she shock in widen after she runs to the portal as she hold her stomach bleeding

Xigbar smirked it as look at the portal disappeared "Awww~ How cute of her for hard find clue~ But, She will need be dies soon~ to making she's rejoin us when she will be awaken in Vessel before she rejoin Sora as she think she betrayed us was just plan.~"

Axel panting heavily as hold her stomach bleeding and walk to the island but she don't get ready yet... after she kidnapped Kairi but she kicked her harder, The Flame panting heavily "Damn that teenage girl! How do I find her in somewhere?"

Few day later as she looking for her somewhere but heard it from another Organization took the princess to the castle as she frowned it "Look like they want me back to work with them... I don't think it... What do I doing? I just want take the princess to Sora.. but they think I'm bad people? Like Saix said I'm a monster? I don't understand.. But... I don't give up..." She walk to the portal and feeling like she's drying out of her times

she knew it, saw Sora and the other fight with Nobodies

She will help them for her friend Roxas she want to see him for last time and want to help... she used her spell bomb explosion in somewhere to destroyed nobodies without hurt them... After she died on the floors for use portal to them...

* * *

 **~0~ Now today ~0~**

Kairi kept listened it as stay silent "... It's sound like you really didn't know so much... when you'll trying hard find some happened of plan about Sora and Roxas... I guess we're very similar so much for how we feel like scared for want to help them, but we'll never forget it. I understand how you feel it. "

Lea nodding with sadly as stand up "I guess... That's time for you get ready back to the Tower, but I need alone times." She summons the portal for Kairi nodded it after she left it, but The Flame frowned as look down at her black coat "... I don't understand it... Isa... Why you are with them like that?" She pull her hood up after she walk to the Twilight Town world and went to the tower as she sit it as watched at the sunset "Hmph... I guess I'll fight with you, Isa... But.. I just want to help you..for save you..." She heard it from familiar voices of her lover

"That's true I want to help you for be with you, Lea. But I don't want to fight you... Come with me." He was around stand front of the wall


	3. Chapter 3

_Lea nodding with sadly as stand up "I guess... That's time for you get ready back to the Tower, But I need alone times, Princess." She summons the portal for Kairi nodded it after she left it, but The Flame frowned it as look down at her black coat "... I don't understand it... Isa... Why you are with them like that?" She pull her hood up after she walk to the Twilight Town world and went to the tower as she sit it as watched at the sunset "Hmph... I guess I'll fight with you, Isa... But, I just want to help you...for save you..." She heard it from familiar voice of her lover_

 _"That's true I want to help you for be with you, Lea. But, I don't want to fight you... Come with me." He was around stand front of the wall_

* * *

Lea stand up with worries as look at her lover stand front of her "Saix... How do you find me in here? I thought it was secret place by myself for long times ago." She ignore his question, but she look at the Luna chucking softly at herself confused to not understand what she did it

Isa staring at her confused a bit as smirked it "That wasn't fist time I knew that was secret place because of us when we were teenage before we were Nobodies, Lea."

The Flame frowned it but her image starting remembering about two boys used playing together for trying enter into the castle, and they has eat ice cream... they were scared each when something attacked it... she cover her face with her hand "W... what the that? "

The Luna walking to her closer, but she hissing in creepy tones voice "Don't come to me! Who are you!? Who is Lea?!" She shouted it as summons her Charkarm with dark fires pointed at her future ex-lover

Isa smirked it "Look like you really didn't remember about yourself as you didn't recognize yourself. I'll explain you about something you want to know who you are, Come with me~" He show his large hand pointed at herself

Lea want to believe him... she start tears down on her cheeks.. as she walks to him...close.. her hand about taking on his hand... But, Something jump down front of Lea surprised

ISa jump away from something tired hitting him as getting anger at the unknown black coat he don't see itself face in shadows "Hey! Who are you?! Stay away from Lea!"

The teenage black coat as look at Isa shouted it as smirked it "No, You're one need stay away from Axel. She will not going with you, But.. I'll take her with me away from you."

Lea didn't recognize his voices or face... but she have careful fight with the black coat teenage "Hey, Who are you?"

Isa growled it as hate that black coat spoke him about try taking her away from himself as he didn't agree that, he summons his Claymore and roared at the black coat " **I DON'T AGREE THAT WITH YOU FOR TAKING MY LOVER FROM ME! SHE DIDN'T BELONG TO YOU!"** He started fight to the teenage black coat, but he summons his two keyblade blocked it as he shock in widen "You!"

The teenage black coat started powerful swinging his keyblade across his chest, he smirked it but he jump back to catch Lea's waist in his arms to jump high down from the clock tower when she scared in shocking "AAAAHHHHH!"

The Luna growled it as hold his stomach when he saw them down on the ground "That keyblade... It's be...Roxas!"

He pulls his hood down as familiar blonde hair, but look like he'll...

Lea shock in widen eyes as not believe what she saw it as Roxas's body look like an adult than she remembered it when she was with her best friend Roxas was teenage about fifteen years old... When Roxas becoming an adult as he get old?

Roxas look around at the Flame shocking about confused she want to say as he chuckled in different tones sound like an adult voice "It's me, Roxas. I know you are surprised about happened of my body when I was just woke in confused. Look like I'm about same your age. Heheheheh" he chuckled it as he is tall same her ex lover's height or maybe Xemnas's height, but they heard it from Isa roared louder in his berserk out of control

Isa roared it " **ROXAS!** " He hold his Claymore hitting on the blonde's behind, but he uses his magic stop time after he carry bridal in his arms "Let's go, Axel!~ "

The Flame blink in super confused as feel his chest after he jump up into the dark portal he summoned it from the Twilight Town world

* * *

Roxas jump to the Destiny Island as hold Lea in his arms, grinned it "We're here, Axel!~ He'd never find us in somewhere~!" He put Lea stand up but he blinked in surprised about Lea's height be 5'7, but his height is 6'2 about same his ex-leader Xemnas "... I guess I did want to be tall than you, Axel." He proud of himself when he was young teenage has suggest about dream be adult of his body front of Axel and Xion, but she slapped on his cheeks and blushes pink on her cheeks

Lea growled in blushing red cheeks on her cheeks as can read language on Roxas's face has dreaming about pervert or something "I don't like it when you become a pervert like Isa and Xemnas, Roxas. Care explain me about how do you get grow up?"

Roxas whines as rubbing on his cheeks "Ouch, I'd never seen you're anger before, Axel. Alright.. I'll tell you about something happened.. *amen* When I was there.."

 **~0~ flashback~0~**

 _The teenage boy groaned in paining as ache his body on the ground and feeling like ripped, his body growing pain in stronger to slower turn into large body with pained as screaming in pain louder and saw his small hand turn into large adult hand now 'What's wrong with me?! What's happened to me?!' He getting scared as scream louder_

 _He growing develops to into mature body and blonde hair grow long on his shoulder, his body become muscle develops about tall height be 5'6 into 6'0 now, he panting heavily as hard to breath deep and look at the lake mirrors himself he didn't recognized himself as he touched on his cheeks "I... Is that me?" He spoke in deep tone than he remembered it_

 _He stand up with his black coat and look down at his strong body about muscle in skinny and his arms look hard "Look like I'm about same Saix's muscle or uhh... I can't remember that gamble's name. But, my voice sound like I'm different of Axel's male voice... ... Axel...?" He snapped it as started his imagine about Axel's female body be fully naked and put her on the bed he never thought it... he gasped louder as shake his head crazy "What's wrong with me!? What's happened to me!? I feel like I'm monster! ' he worried about his best friend, but he heard it from someone voice_

 _The mystery man stand front of himself "Look like you've becoming an adult now from ten years ago, Roxas... Or Ventus?"_

 _The blonde snapped it as started remember about everything in his mind as many piece of many picture more and more in his mind has super headache, but the headache stopped hurt in pains "... I see... That's why happened to me... "_

 **~0~ just now~0~**

Lea was shocking in widen eyes as not believe what her best friend explained her about happened when he was just woke up in his adult body front of the lake from the world be Twilight Town has abandoned mansions yard outside "... WHAT?! " She yelled it as shocked at himself

Roxas grinned it as pull his zip down to show his strong chest "Look! I have really strong muscle like Saix's muscles, Axel. But, I don't know about something in my stomach or something like that.."

Lea blushing darkly on her face '... Look like he didn't know about sexual so much when he was teenage sixteen years old.. but now he's 25 or something.. ' "It's mean you feel lust in your body when you feel like you want to have sex."

Roxas confused as look down at her "Sex? What is a sex?" The flame blushes in embarrassed as amen in cough "It's mean you are virgin... as start having sex...to...b...body touched..each...t..to not stop... have s...sex.. M...man's lust has ...powerful...w..with his cock... into.. woman's pussy..has something... " She grow embarrassed darkly now as cover on her face with her hand

The blonde male surprised, but he smirked it as walk to her "Look like you wanted me to have sex with you, Axel? " She shock in widen eyes as look around at him 'He knew that!? When he learned about something?!' "Where you get lea- Mhm!" She was catched by himself kisses her on the lips deepens as he wrapped his arms around on her waist

She blushes darkly on her cheeks as not believe about his best friend kissed her, but she felt so right with him...

* * *

Not so finished yet! Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for being sick in allergic last months ago, Now let's read it. Yes, Roxas is an adult at 25 years old as can have sex.

* * *

 _The blonde male surprise, but he smirked it as walk to her "Look like you wanted me to have sex with you, Axel?" She shock in widen eyes as look around at him 'He knew that!? When he learned about something?!' "Where you get lea- Mhm!" She was catched by himself kisses her on the lips deepens as he wrapped his arms around on her waist_

 _She blushes darkly on her cheeks as not believe about her best friend kissed her. but she felt right with him..._

* * *

She was continue kissing Roxas on the lips each as wrapped her arms around on his shoulder, but she just remembered that piece memory of himself as whisper to her ears ' _I want to only remember about my touch on your body belong to me, Didn't you miss that large cock of mine inside you when you cries in moans for my name, my little Lea~ '_ She gasp in surprised when broke kiss in air away from himself and staring at Roxas surprises face with blinking "I... I'm so sorry... I don't..."

Roxas won't understand what his best friend did stopped kiss himself as thought she loved it "I... I understand it. But... I don't let you remember about that jerk in your mind. I want to make you remember only me as I'm your best friend to become your lover."

Axel frowned it as look up at him "Roxas..."

 **~0~ Lemon ~0~**

Axel cries out of moaning louder when her wrist tied up around her head when he licking on her nipples before he pull her zip down of black coat as he never seen that beautiful body look mature than he thought when he was teenage last time he saw his another friend Aqua has same height "Beautiful... That's why he kept you in this rooms."

She blushes darkly on her cheeks and whined loudly when she felt his long finger playing on her clits making her feel crazy, but she feel different than she remembered it when her ex-lover Saix did touched on her body so much in three months ago "R...Roxas... D-don't... Ah! I... It's o...outside... P-please..."

He ignore her as suck her nipples, but he snapped in his eyes shock in widen 'Milk? wait a minute...' he stopped it as get away from her and look at herself

She panting heavily and look at him with her confused "ah..ah...R... roxas?"

He shock in widen eyes as start talk in different fear word "Axel... When you get sex with him last time?" She blink in surprised but told himself about few months now, but about five month "... I see. " He unties rope on her wrist be freed now and sit on the ground

She confused as not understand what he means "Uhh... Are you okay?" He sighs heavily as look around at her "You are pregnant with Saix's child in three month now, Axel."

She shock in widen eyes as look down at her belly "No... It's not true.. I... I was a nobodies as never been pregnant and don't have a body like you in ten years ago as I was a male in all years when I turned into a female! I don't have a memories like you as I don't know about everything! B-but I-it's been three months now as I become human after I saved Sora's life from Xehanort! I... I don't know! "

He frowned it as hold her shoulder and look at her "I know. But, Let me tell you... You lost your virgin to Saix in few month ago when we were super worried about you so much, I learned so much from Saix and Xehanort when I was spying on them... I was wrong.. you are pregnant with his child he don't know when they talk about your gender return into normal male with his memory back because you are woman forever as become a mother of child for nine months."

She shock in widen eyes as not knows about everything and look down with silent, start remember about that day

* * *

 _She was cries out of moan louder for his name again "Isa!~ D-don't c-cums d-d Ahhh!~" He smirked it as thrust deepen inside her and bend over on her back and whisper to her ears "I'm afraid that is not the right thing to say, Lea. I know you wanted my sperm inside your kiss wombs, I pound you more deepen to make you feel sore sometime~"_

She blushes darkly on her cheeks and scream in pleasure moaning for his name "ISA~!" He grins darkly as love her scream for his name after he thrust her faster and deepen same times to few time he cums deep into her wombs many times

He licks his lips and look at her panting heavily on the bed "That is our last time of night when Sora will come here to fight us soon."

She look around at him "What do you mean, Isa?" He lying on the bed and hold her close in his arms "Roxas betrayed us to awake Sora in this day because he kill us soon."

She shock in widen eyes as stand up and shouted it "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? HE ISN'T BETRAY TO US, HE IS YOUNG BOY AND SIXTEEN YEARS OLD TO HARD UNDERSTAND, ISA!"

He glared it as shouted it "I TRIED TOLD HIM ABOUT THAT, BUT HE DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME WHEN HE TRIED DESTROY ME! HE WAS DISAPPEARED IN THIS NIGHT FRONT OF THIS SHIT OF BITCH TOOK HIM! AFTER I FOUND HIM AS HE DIDN'T RECOGNIZE ME OR YOU IN THIS DAY! HE BECOME INSIDE SORA'S BODY NOW AS THEY WILL COME TO FIGHT US SOMEDAY!"

She shock in widen eyes and slapped on his cheeks "... " She runs away from Saix in his rooms

* * *

She stay silent as thinking about something day 'That's why I left Isa in few months ago when I was killed by Xibar... But.. I was alive again when I become human in one month ago I though I was sleep like a baby... Now It's been five months as I'm pregnant.. ' "Roxas... I have to leave from here and the world..."

He frowned it as sit on the seat "I understand it. But... I'm on side of Xehanort's control... I want to you fight to me again like old time. It's not day, but one day in future when you'll hide your baby with someone you can trust."

She was shock in widen eyes but nodded it as trusted her best friend "I understand... I promise, Roxas. I'll be waiting for you..."

He smiles softly as look down at his hand turn into dust "Ah.. I'm out of time now as I'll return back to the group soon. See you in next year, Lea.."

She frowned it but smiles softly "Yeah, Roxas... see you later..." After she returned to the world Radiant Garden but she don't see it when she was hitting on her back "Oh!"

Someone brown hair and blue eyes "Ah, I'm so sorry. I don't see you behind when I was talk to my friend.. Lea?"

She rubbing on her butt, but she did heard familiar of voice "That voice... Squall?"

Leon gasp in surprised as look around at them surprised "That's really you! But... Why you are a woman?"

Lea chuckled it as stand up and explained them about happened of herself for five years she become a woman without her memory of everything and have a some dream about memory of people she know when she was young boy in her body, Leon and his friend shock in widen to not believe what she said it when some woman fall down in passed out on the ground, but Leon blushes darkly about Lea's new woman body he never seen that before but he trying his best to not interested to herself. When she told them about something happened to herself in five months... now they passed out on the ground when she is pregnant with Isa's baby they remembered the boy teenage with blue hair in nine years

"Oh dear... Look like they really remember Isa now... I guess I stay here with them for next years.." She sighs soft as look around at the window and ignore them passed out on the ground

* * *

Reviews? I used my mom's computes XD


	5. Chapter 5

two years later as Lea giving her baby son is healthy as he look like his father so much, but he have a green bright like his mother's eyes when Lea trusted Leon and the other can take care of her son in Radiant Garden before she trained Kairi how be fighter with keyblade in last years ago when she was pregnant few months, but Sora and the other didn't know Lea have a son yet before she was busy teaching how Kairi can fight with herself

Kairi panting heavily as sit on the ground and look at her teacher "You are really great to teaching how fight, That's why you were Organization Number VIII as you teach other how fight it by yourself for 11 years ago. But, why you were disappeared in this years at Radiant Garden?"

Lea look at herself as stay silent, but sighs heavily as sit on the rock and talk in calm tones "When I was fight with my friend surprised me for tired kidnapped me away after someone saved my life... Isa wanted to take me away from here, I don't know why he think this. Someone told me about some happened to me... he knows I was pregnant."

Kairi jump up and shouted it "WHAT?! YOU WERE PREGNANT!? WHO IS THE FATHER?!"

The elder jump in surprised as chuckles softly "It was Saix you remember it." She staring at the princess shock in widen with drop her jaws "I know. But, His real name is Isa Moonlight as he's nobodies of Saix Number VII, he is the father of our baby son. But... He didn't know I was pregnant with his son when I left in three month before I tried kidnapped you to see Sora that day... I was died in this place."

The princess frowned it as remember that day what she saw Saix stabbed into Lea's stomach front of her "But.. How you get the baby alive?"

The elder nodded it "That was a point as good idea for about question. but, I'd never knew I was pregnant when I turned into human again, but I don't know why I'm wearing Organization coat when I throws it before I was slept it.. but the black coat on me again and again. I'm wearing this black coat forever by Xehanort's nobodies have something spell or maybe."

She nodded in understand what the elder talk about something they don't know yet, but she look at herself "What is your son's name, Axel?"

The elder Flame look down at her "That is his name..."

* * *

After Lea and the other went to Keyblade Graveyard as she have careful with the other can fight Heartless in huge place when she was fight with Heartless, but she heard it from Kairi yelled in pains "Princess!"

The leader walk front of herself behind and whispers to her ears "That was so good to see you, Number VIII." He look at Lea frozen in shocked at recognized at that voice as she look around at the leader Xemnas "You..."

He smirked it as staring at Lea trying calm down with her mood "Look like you're better than before in two years ago, Number VIII. "

She glared it as yelled at him "I'm not Number VIII! The name's Lea, Got it Memorized? I'm not your loyal puppy to follow your stupid order anymore, I'm coming to save Isa and Roxas!"

He cross his arms around on his chest and smiled it "That was it? No, you are wrong. Roxas did using you as his tool to fight with us for just nothing he do not help you to throws you into Darkness he don't see you are his friend, but you are his just puppet tool."

Lea shock in widen eyes as feel her heart beating fast about something wrong, but shake her head "No, you are wrong! I don't want to know what you talk about something! I don't know who I am, or Where I from! But, I just want to save Roxas who help me in this way to make me feel like I'm human more than you!"

Xemnas walk to her and talk in different tones "No. you are wrong about something you thought it because Saix and I know about you so much for 11 years ago when you were great Assassin of Nobodies you can control of yourself when you were turned... one of us."

She shock in widen eyes as walk backward and slowly shake her head "No... No... Don't... I know I have a green eyes and red hair as I do not have sliver hair or amber eyes like you... I know I saved Sora from you and them in this day..."

He chuckled it "You really don't remember what your plan with your lover Saix when you were together, I guess he was right, you are really confused more than I thought it."

Lea growling as summons her keyblade, but she don't see her dark aura somewhere on her body " Shut up! I don't want to listen to you!" She runs to fight... but somebody hold her wrist behind on his strong chest and whispered her ears "Calm down, my little Flame."

She shock in widen eyes as know that voice when she look around at the hottie guy with blue hair long and amber eyes staring at her "Isa..." she squeeze her hand holding keyblade arrow hitting on his cheeks "Forgive me, Isa... I have to fight you now." she whisper in low tones after about attack the Luna man but Xemnas was there front of Isa as he use his power about darkness front of she stand

Lea surprised as look down at the darkness everywhere front of circle "What the heck?!" she gasp in surprised as feel light beam hitting into her stomach about ten second now as she was conscious on the ground and sleep deepen just now

Isa walk to her as about pick her... but something throws keyblade at him dodged away from the Flame and glared it "WHY YOU!"

Kairi with Riku runs to protect her behind as he hold his keyblade point at Isa's Beresrker just now "Stay away from Axel!"

Isa hissing loudly at the young master Keyblade "GIVE ME LEA!" He disappeared to fight him as hitting his stomach away from this place

Kairi pull her teacher away from this battle and put Lea sit up on the rock "Wake up, Axel! please wake up! Don't die!" she frozen as look around at the heartless flew faster circle around to her "Axel!" She jump to trying protect Lea conscious into to the dark portal

Sora shouted it "Kairi!" he shock in widen eyes as look at his crush yelled at his name last time.

* * *

 **At Radiant Garden**

The blue hair short on his neck and green bright eyes as song about something, but he surprised when he look up at the sky "Mommy?" He presences about his mother was disappeared same times

Leon look down at the toddler two years old "What wrong, Little blue?"

He spoke in baby language about his mother was disappeared in something he can senses it for need help his mother, but Leon don't understand what the boy talk in baby talking about something, but something happened to the world when Leon snapped his eyes in widen eyes "Heartless?! No... Organization!?"

The taller organization boy walk to the house and summons his keyblade when Leon opened doors "Give me the baby..."

Leon glared it "I don't know what you are talking about, Organization." He was about fighting to him but he was disappeared in few second later as he hitting on his head make passed out.

The toddler sitting on the seat and look up at the black coat boy "Coo... uuule.."

He smiled it as picked him up in his arms "That's time for go with me away from here, Sayoko. We'll save your parent."

Sayoko smiles with his toothless and cooing for happily "Goo! Goo! Mommy! Dada!"

He chuckled it as summons his dark portal and look at somegirl wear black coat but her face wasn't show yet in dark shadow "Let's go to save Axel and Saix."

* * *

Sayoko - Evening child as Lea and Isa's firstborn son as have blue hair and green eyes

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Isa walk to the doors about opening, but someone shouted at his name "Hey, Saix! How about join me for party about winning today. That hero boy lose for about losing to he will be join us in his vessel~"

Xibar grinned it, but he look at the Luna stay silent as want to out away from this place "I see. You are really going to see your sweet Lea~ I'm going leave you two alone now~" He walk away from him alone with the doors

Isa glared with silent, but he calm down with his mood after he opened door and look at his ex-lover sleeping on the king bed size and walk around to her as sit on the bed front of herself sleeping, but she was about waking up with her headache as her hand touched on her forehead "Uhh... What's happened to me?"

The Luna was happily see to her waking up as touch on her cheeks "Lea..."

Lea snapped in shock widen as look at the elder Luna "Isa... What did you to me?" She get out of the bed and get anger at her ex-lover when she summons her weapon, but her weapon isn't come out yet.

Isa frowned it as look at her "Come on, Lea. You know we're together for long times ago, You are one of us as we're Organization."

She growled it as walk away from him "I"m go to leave you alone now! I'm not going back to be Organization again for saving Roxas and real Isa!" she about grab the doorknok but he stopped it

Isa was anger in his mood and grabbed her arms "I'm not let you do it for Number XIII."

"Isa, wait, what are you doing?"

"You think it was easy for me to see you with Roxas?" he whispered angrily, a dangerous flare appearing across his dark amber eyes, "And now that you've trying using with him you think you can come and stop to me?"

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

Her words drifted off, her small hands trembling as she clutched on to her hands, never having seen Isa lose his temper. She stood just inside his doorway, her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

"You think I'm just a nice guy you can trample on, don't you?" Isa said darkly, "You think you can come this late at night as a friend and nothing would happen to you, huh!?"

She stared at him, confused as he walked past her and slammed the door shut, locking it. Before she knew what he was doing, he had come up against her and was slanting his lips over hers, forcing her into a punishing kiss.

"Is- Isa!" she said, startled, pulling her lips away as he shoved her on to his living room couch, "Isa, wait!"

The glint in his eyes frightened her. His large hands suddenly came on her chest and she tried to sit up. He quickly straddled his clothed legs on either side of her, pinning her lower body down with his much heavier weight. His hand was warm as he palmed her breast over her shirt.

It was happening too quickly, too out of control.

"I've been gentle with you because I thought that's what you needed," Isa whispered which clenched teeth, "But maybe there's a better way to make you mine."

Her eyes widened and she cried out in alarm, as his hand grabbed the fold of her shirt and ripped it open, exposing her bra for his hands to mold.

"Isa!" she cried in surprise, "What are you-"

She choked on her words mid-sentence as he dipped his head and his warm mouth made first contact with her mound. She put her hand on his head to push her away even as he unclasped her bra expertly from underneath of her. Throwing the garment on to the carpeted floor, he lowered his head towards her. She gasped at her exposure, her arms coming up to cover herself but he snarled, grabbing her wrists with his strong hand and holding them above her body as his lips descended upon her nipple and began lightly sucking.

She cried out, unable to deny the pleasure coursing through her chest and pooling towards between her legs. She was helpless to pull away he continued to feast on her body. She barely notice that he had released her wrists now, his arms were holding her body securely against his mouth, making wet licking sounds as he bathed her breasts with his hot saliva. She squirmed and writhed, wanting to push him away but curiously wanting to hold him closer to the inferno erupting in her chest.

Her small hands wandered over his sweater, feeling the tight muscles underneath. As if in response, he released her nipple from his mouth with a pop and looked into her eyes intensely, his mouth licking up the cream dripping from his chin. He grabbed the bottom of his sweater and lifted it over his head, revealing his muscled chest and taut, hard abdomen. His shoulders were broad from years of training, his muscles rock hard. She tried to turn away from his body, tried not to give into her desire. She didn't want this… she didn't want this…

Then he was on top of her again, hovering inches over her face as he spoke.

"I want you," he growled, "I'm not letting you go tonight."

She shuddered as he descended and bit her neck, leaving a pain that quickly became unnoticeable as he sucked on it. His dark hand descended roughly, past her breasts and down into her skirt. Her body cried out at the sudden intrusion. Her head swung side to side as his fingers quested into her underpants and she gasped, feeling his long finger dip into her crevice.

"Isa!" she cried as his lips finally left her neck and she felt him traveling down her body.

She heard her skirt rip. She looked downwards just in time to see him smirk as he tore off her last defense. She moaned involuntarily as she felt something wet against her exposed vagina. His lips and teeth ravished her womanhood over and over again, not giving her time to breathe or think. She found herself groaning against her will, and then crying out incoherently as the sensations grew too intense. She tried to fight off the feelings, biting her lip and turning away even as he ate her out. She tried to squeeze her legs shut but his strong hands held her thighs easily open. Then one of his hands slid up and began to caress her breast, one hard fondle and her nipple begged for more attention.

"Isa… Isa…" she panted, feeling something bubbling up inside of her. Finally, she let out a shrill scream as her first orgasm tore through her body, a million tingling feelings spreading through her body. Mindlessly, she thought she heard him chuckle victoriously.

She was drifting into and out of consciousness. When she was aware of her surroundings again, she felt his mouth fasten even tighter over her pearl. She inched upwards, tiredly trying to move away as something thick and hot entered her body. She gasped as she realized it was his hot tongue, thrusting in and out continuously. Each thrust seemed almost painful to her oversensitive flesh after her intense orgasm. His black hair tickled her thighs as his stubble tickled her clitorous. His long tongue seemed to dart into every corner of her body, eating her out from the inside. He growled and forced her into another climax. Her head pounded as she came a second time, barely registering what was happening to her.

She struggled to catch her breath, her sexual experience having dazed her. When her eyes opened again, she saw that he was naked now. He knelt in front of her, almost proud as her eyes wandered to his huge cock. It was long and thick, and seemed as hard as steel. She gasped. She wouldn't be able to take it. He wouldn't force her all the way. He wouldn't.

He bent down and took her mouth in his, sucking noisily at her tongue and she realized that she was wrong. She was trapped. She was his, in as many ways as he wanted her. She could do nothing to stop him.

Mindlessly, letting his tongue force her mouth open, her arms wandered over his naked muscled, broad back. His sweat smelled musty, virile, the perspiration hot under her small hands. His shoulders were wide, his sinewy arms trapping her beneath him mercilessly. His skin was almost hot to touch. She scratched him abruptly when she felt his finger dip into her again, feeling his violent invasion. He stroked her over and over even as he continued to kiss her in a double intrusion, her cries stuck inside her throat as he fingered her relentlessly. Even as she came again, she could only scream into his mouth.

He licked her lips one last time and finally let go of her, his hand wiping the cream from his face. Then he was staring intently into her eyes as he positioned himself on top of her. His hard, broad chest brushed over her soft breasts briefly before he balanced himself above her on his arms.

"Isa…" she whispered, partly in need and partly in desperation, "I…"

"I'm going to make you scream tonight," he whispered, "I'm going to give you as much of me as you can take. I'm going to break you."

"Isa… Isa… ISA!"

She cried out as he entered her in one hard stroke. She gasped, heaved, unable to adjust to being so filled up. His massive cock was lodged inside her body, expelling all the air from her lungs. She gasped for a breath as he withdrew.

She pushed at his broad chest, tears of pain flowing from her eyes, but he was just starting. He pushed inside her roughly again and she cried out, impaling her body on his thick member. He pulled out quicker this time but returned just as quickly, not giving her time to adjust to his size. She held on to his muscular arms, giving in to the inevitable as pleasure built up inside her core. He chuckled at her flushed face. He was balancing himself on one arm now as the other reached under her soft buttocks and lifted her up to meet his hard thrusts. She cried out again and again, writhing underneath him.

His head descended and began to suckle earnestly at her breast. Her nipple swelled more than ever before as he continued to thrust into her with long, fast strokes. The pressure of his lips and tongue over her breast driving her insane with need. Part of her wanted him to stop but the other wanted it to never end.

"Isa… Isa…" she moaned over and over again.

He was growling and grunting now, his own pleasure building. She screamed suddenly as he lifted her body and thrust into her from a different angle, driving further inside and giving her more pleasure than ever before. As his body pinned her down on the sofa, it felt like his thick cock was stabbing into her very center. He thrust into her harder and harder, and she gave up any attempt any rational thought. Her head bounced from side to side as the sofa rocked, her cries of pain becoming cries of pure pleasure. He continued to take her, over and over for almost an hour. Finally, his growls grew louder and his thrusts even harder than she thought possible. His member had grown impossibly large and hard and she was back between pleasure and pain. She tried to hang on for the ride, her hand gripping his long blue hair as he continued to feast on her breast. She moaned as his teeth pulled at her nipple and she could only cry out in sweet agony. His tongue swirled over her nipple before he bit it, drawing another pleasurable cry from her.

"Ohh… ohhhh…." she groaned.

Then he lifted himself up by both arms and thrust into her hard, eliciting desperate cries. She came, a sixth time. A few more violent thrusts and he roared, his pistoning organ ramming into her five, six, seven more times before he spewed hot, thick sperm into of her inexperienced body. She came again, seven.

He panted, finally stopping and collapsing on top of her. She struggled to bring herself to sanity as he lay on the sofa next to her, his frame still partly covering hers, his limp cock still resting against her leg. She tried to speak but couldn't find any words. His hand palmed her swollen breast lazily, massaging her nipple before resting his head against her and lightly suckling.

She moaned at his ministrations, giving in to the sweet pleasure as she fell into a tired sleep.

* * *

Lea woke up the next morning in a bed. Naked. She shuddered, the previous night coming back to her. She was in Isa's bedroom – he must have carried her inside after she fell asleep on the sofa.

She frowned as she noticed the two bottles of whiskey in the corner of the bedroom. He had been drinking. Was that why he acted the way he did last night?

She swung her legs over the bed and winced, realizing that her knees were sore from yesterday. She looked down at her swollen breasts and saw the marks his teeth had left on her, and she found herself fearful but also excited. Her thighs, they were red from his hands spreading them as he drove into her.

Her clothes were neatly folded on the nightstand. After dressing herself, she opened the door cautiously, wondering if he had left already.

She saw him sitting on the sofa, in a white shirt and dark black pants. His eyes were sullen, his head resting against his hand as if he had a headache. When he noticed her, he stood up quickly, his gaze regretful.

"Lea…" he said quietly, "I'm sorry. Last night, I… I was so angry, and I missed you, and I… I'm sorry."

She shook her head slowly.

"I…" she whispered, "I… I didn't hate it."

She saw his lips curl up into a smirk.

"You didn't, huh."

Her face grew red quickly, and she tried to change the subject.

"The thing is though, We had a fight, and I…"

He moved closer to her and she tensed up slightly.

She decided it was better to avoid his advances. "I haven't decided who to choose yet…"

He looked confused, but then he grinned.

"Maybe I can help you decide."

She retreated even as he approached her and kissed up, gently. She sunk into the kiss, the taste of his lips intoxicating. Then his hand was traveling down her body and was lifting her skirt away.

"Isa," she started, "We really shouldn't-"

She moaned as his finger had already found its way inside her dry but quickly moistening body. His lips wandered down her neck as his other hand began to play with her breast, tearing her shirt out of the way.

"I should go…" she moaned softly even as he ground his hand harder inside her and she cried out in pleasure.

Then he descended quickly and roughly shoved her legs apart, his face burying itself in her secret place again. She looked upwards at the ceiling, unable to watch as she felt his tongue invade her, a repeat performance of last night.

"Isa…" she whimpered as he ate her out.

She came quickly, burying his face with her juices. Her knees wobbled and he let her fall on to the carpeted floor, her back slumping down against the wall.

He lay down on his back, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt.

"Lea," he commanded, "Ride me."

He pulled at her arms and she fell forwards on to him, her hands resting on his muscular chest. She hesitated, but looking down at him was like seeing a picture of pure male sexiness. His shirt was partly opened, revealing his smooth and broad chest but leaving enough to the imagination. His face was wet from her own excretions, his wild hair tousled from sweat.

He unzipped his black jeans and his cock sprang out. She gasped, still surprised after last night at its size. Larxene had brought over an adult magazine once and the girls giggled at the male organs, but in none of the pictures was the man's length quite as massive as Isa's.

"Come on, Little Flame~," he smirked, "I know you want this as much as I do."

He pulled her forwards and she found that her exposed vagina on top of his cock. Hesitantly, she slowly lowered herself on to him, tingling pleasure coursing through her body as she did. She had only taken in half his cock when she felt a slight pain, his organ stretching her young body to the limit. Fear ran through her body. She hesitated, wanting to ask him to give her time when he grew impatient and grabbed her legs. She cried out in alarm as he forced her down on to him, hard. She screamed, coming almost instantaneously.

"Ooh… ooh…" she panted.

He was lifting and dropping her on to him, maneuvering her body over his at a fast pace. He thrust upwards violently, making her cry out with each impact, first in pain and then in pleasure. He grunted in response. Her hands were still planted on his hard chest as his thrusts grew harder, his cock traveling further. The pleasure was stronger than ever before. When she began to ride him herself, his hands flew upwards and grabbed her breasts, mauling at them to fit them into his large palms. She cried out as her nipples grew hard from his rough attention. Her vagina felt like it was on fire as his long, thick cock disappeared into her again and again. She closed her eyes and turned her head upwards to face the ceiling, her mouth open in pleasure. He was grunting loudly now, thrusting harder and harder up into her.

His hands became brutal on her breasts, and she screamed as she climaxed. Her juices spilled out and coated his enormous cock. She slowed down, gasping for air as the world shook around her. She relaxed, lifting herself away.

But he was no where close.

The Luna pushed her backwards and she fell on to the carpet. In her state of semi-consciousness, she felt him lift her legs up and push them roughly apart, before plunging his large, wet cock into her soft body.

"Isa!" she gasped in protest.

But he ignored her. He set a fast pace, grunting like an animal as he rammed into her. Her head turned from side to side. He growled, slamming into her again and again, forcing her spent body to react to him. Her hands moved up absentmindedly to touch his chest, and she brushed her white shirt aside to feel his rock hard shoulders. She moaned in ecstasy at his wild thrusts and the sounds of his growls as his large body entered her again and again. His hands forced her thighs even further apart so he could drive into her harder. She orgasmed yet another time.

They made love into the afternoon. The last time he started out gentler than usual.

He was sitting behind her on his large bed, his hands exploring every inch of her body. They played around her stomach as he kissed her neck slowly. Then they were at her breasts, gently but deliberately massaging the orbs and making her moan and shudder. His hands were everywhere, smoothing over her inner knees, feeling the crook of her neck, dipping into her mouth for her to suck on semi-willingly. Later, his finger dug into her body and she groaned. He chuckled and bit her neck in response.

"Do you like that?" he whispered into her ear, his teeth pulling against her earlobe.

She could barely respond as his hand played with her breast while the other stroked her more and more frantically lower down.

Not knowing how to express how she felt, she turned around to look at him as he took advantage and slipped his tongue inside. She moaned into his mouth, her volume increasing as his hands grew more insistent against her.

"Say you want me inside of you," he commanded softly against her lips. His eyes were dark, smoldering. "Say it."

"I… Isa, please…" she shook her head slightly, refusing.

His hands continued to work magic over her body as his tongue and teeth left a trail of lovebites along her soft neck.

"Say it," he repeated against her soft shoulder.

"Isa…" she hesitated, moaning as his finger sank into her again and again, "I…"

"Say you want me to drive into you until you scream…" The luna whispered darkly, insistently.

"I…" she whimpered, "I want you… inside me."

Abruptly, he lifted her up, and she felt the tip of his huge cock teasing her entrance. Her heart beat out of control in anticipation and in fear, not sure if she truly wanted it.

"Good girl."

Before she could respond, he dropped her on to him, hard. She screamed loudly, her cry bouncing off the corners of the room. He lifted her up and then thrust upwards roughly, eliciting another pleasure pain cry from her. Then he was really ramming upwards into her, stretching her vagina to the limit with fast, wild strokes. His hands grew rough at her breasts, his teeth no longer gentle as it bit her neck and then his tongue swirled around her ear. Her moans were gone now and she was simply screaming, his thrusts so hard and deep that all she could do was give. When she turned he kissed her again, his hot tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth. She had never felt so dominated in her life. He was controlling her – her mouth, her breasts, her sacred vagina – invading every part of her mercilessly, and all she could do was lean back against his hard body as he took her again and again.

"Say my name, Lea," he growled against her neck, his rough hands and cock punishing her body.

"Isa…" she whimpered, "Isa…"

Each time his large cock stabbed into her left her aching body in ecstasy. His long fingers expertly rolled her nipples until they were hard peaks crying out for more of his attention. His hot mouth left hers and bit her neck, then his tongue mended the small wound. He grunted as his own pleasure built.

One large hand descended and began to play with her clitoris. The pressure too much for her, her hand wandered downwards to push him away but he only growled and stroked her clit even more insistently, his other hand pulling hers away to give him complete control, not letting her take a break between orgasms.

She screamed as his thrusts became impossibly harder, his cock growing hard as steel as it drove upwards into her very core.

"Isa… ISA!"

She climaxed again, having come so many times she had lost count. She tried to lift herself away but he only forced her harder down on to his rock-hard member, and her eyes widened. She whimpered, tears of pleasure and joy glistened on her face as he continued to use her, his body trapping hers.

"You're so tight," he groaned, his cock slamming into her again and again. She crossed her arms against her chest, not sure what to do as he continued to thrust into her. His large hands were everywhere on her, exploring her soft breasts, her clitoris, her neck, her stomach, her buttocks. She couldn't take it anymore, it was all spinning too far out of control.

"Isa…" she moaned, trying to express how she felt even as he lifted her further up than ever before and slammed her down on to his massive, juice-coated cock, finally grunting as he splashed her insides with thick white juice. He moved her body over his a few times as he emptied himself completely into her semi-willing body.

He had never come so much in her life.

She panted as he finally let go of her. Falling forwards on the bed, she lay on her stomach, completely drained.

He fell on top of her and rested his head against the back of hers hers, his large frame on top.

"You're mine, Isa," he whispered as his arms wrapped around her and his hand already found its way to her nipple.

The truth was, she had already decided who she wanted. But she didn't mind him continuing to convince her.  
"I'm yours," she moaned softly, sighing in defeat.

* * *

Xemnas drink his tea in cup and look at the master "Xehanort, What do you think about that female Axel Number VIII and Saix?"

The old master chuckled it as look at him "They're really strong bond for love each because they never knew it, but I'd heard it from somewhere as I know Lea have a son from Saix's real son in two soul of Isa and Saix have same DNA. "

The leader shock in widen eyes and stand up "What do you mean it!? That baby's father is Saix as he's half nobodies?!"

Xehanort nodded it "That's correct. That boy is half nobodies with his heart was born where he was born before Lea become human in three months ago. But, She have no memories of the past where she was a boy before Lea never return into her male form forever to become a mother of Nobodies. That's why Lea is one of us as she's Vessel of Mother."


	7. Chapter 7

She stood at his doorway, her clutched tightly in her small hands.

"Lea," he said, his surprised replaced with a dull anger, "Why are you here? You've ignored my calls for two weeks, didn't return any of my texts. I thought you got back together with the hero keyblade."

Lea's eyes were downcast. After she left Saix alone – and the castle – two weeks ago, she realized that she couldn't stand to be with someone so volatile and unpredictable, even if the very thought of Isa and his body made her blush.

"I did go back to the other," Lea whispered, "But we got in a fight. And I… I just needed to get away."

Isa's eyes were really full of fire now. "So what, you just came here for a good lay?"

Lea's eyes shot up, anger bubbling up through her, "No! Can't I just want to talk?"

She raised her hand to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her towards him. She stared defiantly at him and he glared at her.

"Fine, let's talk."

– – –

"Unnhh," Lea groaned in pain. He gripped her wrists tightly above her head, his naked chest laying across her belly as his mouth sucked cruelly on her rock-hard nipple. She tried to move her hands to push his head away, but his grip on her wrists only tightened and he began to chew and bite on her peaks until they gushed with fluid into his hot mouth.

She screamed out when she felt two fingers thrust brutally into her channel, relentless and punishing. She closed her knees only to feel his thigh flattening one of her calves, opening her up for his invasion.

"You came here for this," he panted against her breast, "Don't pretend to resist me now."

She cried out as she came against his fingers and harsh words.

Whether or not he was truly angry with her or that he just missed her, she'd never know. With Isa nothing was quite for certain.

She felt him tear at his trousers and heard the familiar clink of his pants hitting the bedroom floor. He had finally let go of her hands and she now lay on her back, panting, flushed, her arms spread out to her sides.

"I… Isa…" she whispered.

She felt his fingers on either side of her vagina, opening her up and then felt the thick bulbous tip of his steel-hard cock enter, inch by inch.

She whimpered, feeling her tightness spread from his size. She waited for him to slow down but he kept lodging himself further, the discomfort of his filling her increasing. She backed up in the bed but his hands grabbed hold of her hips, steadying her as he fed her more of him and she began to bite back tears of pleasure and pain.

"Please…" she moaned.

He fell over her then, his eyes menacing and filled with lust. She stared up at the darkness in his eyes as he poised himself.

Then he thrust completely inside her with one rough motion.

She screamed out in pleasure, the tip of his cock hitting the deepest spot in her body. She cried out, her hands coming to wrap over his shoulder, his skin hot to touch.

He groaned, his eyes closed in ecstasy over her soft silky grip on his penis.

He withdrew his hips, then thrust brutally in again, rewarded with another cry from his inexperienced lover.

"I want you, Lea," he admitted.

Her eyes rolling to the back of her head, she reached her first orgasm that night.

When she came back to consciousness from the depths of pleasured bliss, she was awakened to reality by the brutality of Isa's thrusts. He was pounding mercilessly into her now, gripping her ankles with his strong hands and spreading her wide for the penetration. She gasped, staring upwards at the muscular male body as he took their lovemaking to new heights.

Her thin legs felt like jelly as he spread them for apart, giving him access to her harp. She cried out again and again, wishing he would never stop pleasing her. He finally let go of her legs and fell over her, roughly kissing her neck, leaving a trace of wetness that followed to her breast. He began to drain the juices from her nipple with his mouth as his cock continued to plow into her from below. She gripped her back tightly, her milky hands white against the dark contours of her muscled back.

Her legs came to wrap around his thighs voluntary as he pounded long and hard into her young body.

Suddenly his finger snaked downwards and began to pinch and manipulate her clit. She wailed out, unable to handle the pleasure of his fingers and cock at the same time. Sinking her hips into the mattress to release the tension, she was punished with his sweaty hand wrapping around her bottom to lift her up to his fingers playing with her clit. Her struggles in vain, she came hard against his fingers, her juices washing over his cock to make him more slippery, his motions even faster.

Finally taking her hands away from her, he put his thick arms on either side of her body and gave in to his own pleasure. Ignoring her pleas, he thrust into her with renewed rigor and speed. She felt her body convulse and writhe as he focused on nothing other than to thrust into her. The universe seemed to disappear around her, and the only thing that existed were her body joined with his.

She lost count of how many times she climaxed against his massive cock. When she finally recognized the telling glint in his eyes, she braced herself. Clutching the bedsheets, she let him grunt and growl as he plowed impossibly fast into her. She bit her lips as his thrusts grew almost violent until he roared, gripping her hips tight in his hands enough to leave red marks as he forced them against his cock.

She screamed out louder than ever with her climax, her vagina contracting helplessly to squeeze him as he exploded deep inside her. Her insides squeezed him so tightly he spurted loads and loads of hot semen into her as his head fell against her chest, his hair wet from sweat as his mouth panted hot breaths against her breast. She was still convulsing around him, her vagina tight and spasming, making his massiveness painful within her until he began to empty further into her, filling her with his virile sperm. She panted uncontrollably, her legs dangling on the large bed, grateful that he was finally soft within her, although still uncomfortably large. Finally, his panting stopped and he was kissing her nipple, before drawing it into his mouth and sucking lightly, casually. Moaning, she pushed his head away but he refused to budge. When he inserted two of his fingers into her mouth, she sucked involuntarily on them, tasting the juices that he forced out of her.

Moments later, they were both asleep.

– – –

Lea let the warmth of the water comfort her sore breasts. Her intense sexual experiences with Isa weeks ago confirmed what she had already known: he was unpredictable, extreme, damaged. Compared to Roxas when he found her alone in his bedroom for escape, he was dangerously unreliable. Only when he grew jealous of her growing relationship with the other man did Isa act, and even when he did act he was anything but stable.

Roxas was dependable, always in love with her, always willing to show her. Even if he was less exciting, he was still the better man.

Guiltily, she was now in the other man's bathtub, deciding to clean herself completely before leaving his apartment for the last time when she don't know Roxas love her as she thought he was like a brother to her, but she is confused about chose love of Roxas or Isa?

When the footsteps approached, her heart began to race.

How quickly did he wake up? How little sleep did he need? He had tirelessly made love to her for hours and he was already awake?

The door opened and Lea looked up to see Isa's lustful gaze at her naked body.

He stepped inside, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Let me help you clean up faster."

– – –

Moments later, she lay her body against his naked chest, his hard body enveloping hers as he sat behind her in the bathtub.

He kissed her milky shoulder tenderly, his mouth following a line down to her hand. She moaned slightly at his touch. His heated mouth traced her other smooth shoulder, languidly kissing down the length of her thin arm and sucking lightly on each finger. She shuddered slightly at the intimate act.

His hand was resting comfortably on her stomach, surprisingly not playing ruthlessly with her body the way he had been doing.

He rubbed the soapy sponge on her neck, and she arched her chest as he worked his way gently to her breasts, but not giving special to her hardening nipples. His erotic play was making her wanton with need, and he wasn't complying.

His hand came to wrap over her thin wrist as he raised her arm to his mouth, lightly sucking on her skin.

"Mmm, Isa…" she groaned.

His hand moved slowly downward to where her blond curls lay, and he cleaned the area carefully, but not giving her any stimulation. Her thighs began to tremble, arching closer, needing him to be inside of her. Why was he so gentle now?

Despite herself, she felt a light gush of fluid escape her body in anticipation.

"Lea," he said, planting kisses along the small of her back, "Your body is so beautiful."

She shuddered at his touch.

His mouth was at her ear, his breath hot as he admitted it, "I want to devour you."

She trembled at his dark words.

She suddenly felt a single finger at her entrance. Unable to wait any longer, she arched her body to bring it closer to her secret box. She hated herself for her weakness. He chuckled, rewarding her by wiggling it in her depths, making her moan louder.

He was still deliberately slow, his two fingers rolling her pearl slowly between them, making her cry out with need. When his other hand moved up to play with her nipple, she was ready to beg for more.

"Please…" she groaned, "Touch me, Isa... Stop teasing me."

She gasped as he turned her body around so that her heavy breasts were squeezed against the thick muscles of his chest. She felt two large hands on her soft buttocks, positioning her on top of him and she knew what was coming.

"Do you still want to go back to Roxas and the other?"

She didn't say anything, refusing to acknowledge her own weakness as she need help them, but she don't fight to herself.

"Well?" he said coldly.

"Isa, stop this," she said, upset, "Stop!"

Her face turned red from anger. She didn't like him using her relationship with her friend and everyone against her, especially not now. She lifted herself to get out of the tub just as he grabbed her arms.

Pulling her off balance, he caught her by the hips and then in one smooth motion, slammed her on to his enormous cock.

Gasping for breath at the hot iron burning inside of her body, she lifted herself up but she already felt the pressure of his unforgiving hands. He forced her thighs back down on to his hardness. They began a rhythmic game of her removing her hips from him and smashing her burning vagina down on his steel cock. Until he lost his patience and began thrusting up as his hands brought her down, pounding powerfully and mercilessly into her young body.

Her eyes were tearing up from the pleasure-pain. Her hands were planted on his chest, her eyes squeezed shut as they made fiery intense love. She shuddered powerfully over him as her vagina gripped his manhood tightly, her juices spilling into the water of the tub. She gasped for a tired breath as he waited only seconds for her to recover before resuming with the same ferocity and speed.

Suddenly, she felt him lodge inside her and stand up abruptly, lifting her body with him. She gasped, feeling her her back against the shower wall with him still deep inside of her. His face was an expression of lust and impatience. His hand grabbed blindly for the shower handle and turned the water to a hot spray.

Without warning, he pulled out and thrust his full length into her and she cried out, her legs dangling over his tight hard buttocks.

"Isa, unhh…" she moaned. His lips kept a tight hold on her neck, making love bites as he bashed into her young body again and again, each jolt making her dangling legs jiggle until she was spasming over his large cock.

He growled as the muscles of her climaxing vagina nearly pushed him over the edge. He released the pressure by clamping down suddenly on her nipple.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out in pain as her breast exploded with intense pleasure, "Isa!"

Her hand came to hold his head to him, letting him please her hardening nipples with his tongue.

He began to plunge deeper and faster into her crevice, finally release her nipple so her heavy breasts flew up and down against the heat of the shower. She was moaning loudly, her soft mewls bouncing off the walls of the confined space as he tore tirelessly into her body. She wrapped her thin arms around his muscular back, hanging on for the intense ride.

His hands suddenly came to hold her buttocks to slam her hard on to him with as much force as he was inflicting on to her. She had never felt her body completely manipulated in this way. She screamed out, coming so hard that she thought she would pass out.

It felt like hours that their wet bodies were sliding over each other, his damp hands maneuvering her soft body to slam continuously against his, his large thighs tirelessly launching his cock into her groin. Her young body slid over his, her tightness sliding along Isa's large slippery pole, up and down his maleness plunging into her depths. Lea's face fell forward against his muscled neck, kissing his salty skin mindlessly while he pleasured her with everything he had. His hands left bright red prints on her buttocks as they squeezed and manipulated her body over his.

Finally, she gave a last shrill cry as tears fell from her eyes from the intensity of the orgasm blazing through her inexperienced body.

It was all a blur now as he slammed hard and fast into her spasming hole. She screamed out continuously, her vision dark from fatigue until he roared. She moaned loudly as she felt his semen flood her vagina, the hotness leaking down between her thighs and into the water beneath them.

Her mouth was still parted from her cry, he plunged his tongue into her mouth to quiet her, kissing her as they rode out their orgasms. His dark eyes burrowed deep into hers as he explored her mouth eagerly.

He finally let her down, both of them sinking into the bathtub, completely spent. The smell of his sweat and essence filling the shower and overriding her senses, she let herself fall asleep on top of him.

* * *

Sora was worried about something was wrong with Lea when she was disappeared like that before "Why don't Axel come back to us when she escaped from the castle?"

Riku walk around to him and look down at himself "I don't know, but you are right. I think Axel have been spying on the Organization groups for find some clues."

The king mouse look up at them "Axel told me about this for her secret, but I have no choice... She was pregnant with her baby when she become human before she left the castle in few months ago when she was trying help you two in her betrayed to see Roxas, but now I don't know her baby was disappeared with one black coat when Leon told me about her son took by himself in two days now. "

The master sliver haired thinking about something in his mind but surprised "It's mean trap to Axel get in the Castle for making her be rejoin with them for her son's in danger! Damn it! Why don't she tell us about this?!"

The hero frowned it "I think we never trust her before when she trying help us to how fight, but I was wrong for being not friend to her because I thought her was a bad guy."

Goofy look at them "Well, Organization has some good or bad guys for trying hard work to want be normal like that Axel used when she was young for nine years ago, right? " They gasp in surprised about something was right "That's what I thought it, she said she was become Nobodies when she lost her hearts to joined Xemnas's trick for working, right? No one knows about secret or clue from Xehanort or something. "

Riku thinking about something in his mind when he was listened to DiZ talk about clue or something in years ago before he was with them for check Sora was sleeping in the eggs and something happened to Roxas in same times "No... How do I miss that?! I'm an stupid! It's mean trick lie to them because the ranks number never knew about happened it before them will dead in dust for not getting their hearts back!"

* * *

Hours later, their bodies were wet and hers was limp with fatigue. She was crawling on the bed away from him when she felt his large, slick hard body settling over her back. She moaned, her hands trying to reach the other side but his strong hand had already grabbed her wrists, the other one grabbing one of her breasts from behind, rolling the engorged and tortured nipple between his expert fingers. She cried out in defiant anger, just as he used his leg to push one of hers to the side, opening her up so that she could feel his steel held in check, pointing dangerously at her entrance.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to satisfy him anymore.

"Have you had enough?" he whispered darkly into her ear.

It was at that moment that he thrust his thick member into her. She groaned in pleasure and rescinding pain, feeling her body pushed forward, overwhelmed by his harshness. She panted. She tried to crawl away and he clamped her down with his muscular body, crushing her with his large sweaty chest while he penetrated her vagina from underneath her. Another thrust, and another. Soon he was moving quickly, panting hot breaths against her neck as he rammed tirelessly into her softness.

After hours of using her body he was still ferocious.

With a weak whimper, she climaxed, traces of juice flowing down on to his large black bed. His hand left her breast and thrust insistently into her from the front and she groaned again, knowing it was impossible to escape him, just let him force every orgasm from her body. The thrusts of his cock alternating with his fingers made her come more times than she thought she had left in her.

He began to pant with each thrust. "You will… never… escape me… again!"

With the final word, he lodged himself into her deepest spot and she screamed out loudly, her cry echoing across the room. He stopped, buried so deep inside of her that it made him shudder out against her neck. She felt him spasm inside her, then felt his warmth spreading through her womb.

Slowly, his dripping essence spread down her creamy thighs. Defeated, her head hit the bed. He turned them so that she rested above him, his massiveness still buried far inside her. Her breasts were flat against his hard sweaty chest. She let herself fall asleep on top of him, completely and utterly drained.

"S… stop," she moaned. She couldn't think, couldn't feel anything except for the lips over her nipple. With one eye barely open, she tried to make sense of her surroundings. The room was huge, circular, completely black except for a circle of candles with various heights surrounding her. She was wearing a beautiful white gown, thin wings underneath her. But the top of her bodice was ripped haphazardly, revealing her naked breasts to the Luna male.

"You're as delicious as I remember," he groaned, slowly drawing the nipple into his hot mouth again and sucking lazily.

"St… stop!" she bit, "What… what are you doing here?"

She looked down at him, weak, seeing the dark planes of his handsome face, watched the smirk over his chiseled features, the wet cruel lips that gave her so much pleasure so long ago.

He merely chuckled at her question.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he mumbled against her breast, licking the mound with a smirk.

"Let… let me go…" she begged, thinking about their first meeting a year ago. Her hand came to push at his head but he merely held her wrists in his, pushing them towards her head while his tongue kept laving her breast.

"What… what do you want?" she cried.

He finally raised his head from her breast to look at her, his expression deadly.

"Revenge," he said, his throat rumbling against her flesh as she spoke, "Before, Xibar told me you were conspiring against me with the other. You were responsible for my defeat."

She froze, dread filling her.

"When I found out, I knew it was time to finally step out of the shadows. Take back what's mine."

Her eyes opened in horror.

He chuckled darkly, his mouth over the flesh of her breast, as he murmured it ominously against her.

"You're mine, Lea," he whispered, "This time, forever."

"N… no…" she moaned while he sucked on her nipple again, harder now, more hungry.

"Are you ready for me?" he growled and suckled her violently into his hot punishing mouth until she cried out.

– – –

She lay tired and scared next to him, his eyes impassive.

"I rule the hidden dimensions now," he said.

"What are you planning?" she breathed.

"To remain in the darkness," he said, "There must be a balance always, two worlds that exist. I will not disturb the light until I am called to do it, and that may be never. But until then… you'll stay here with me. In the dark."

– – –

Her wrists were bound to the bedboard, her back against the hard surface. She kept her knees together, her ripped gown covering her hips even though from experience, she knew she wouldn't be hidden from him long.

He was already holding her shapely legs and slowly nudging them apart. Still fully clothed, he knelt before her, a wicked smile on his lips as his large knees sank into the bed in front of her.

"I've missed seeing your softness," he said as he smooth his hand over her gown, slowly, teasingly. Bringing both hands to the top of her gown, he began to tear slowly down the silk, a smooth line down the middle while she turned her eyes away helplessly.

"I can't wait to touch you again," he growled as he completed the rip, pulling her gown roughly apart, revealing her naked body to him while she gasped.

She felt his callused hand in between her thighs, and then he was opening her up. Her heart caught in her throat, she glared at him defiantly.

"I will never stay here with you."

"Is that so?" he teased. He ground his hand against the insides of her legs and she stiffened.

"Let me see if you're as tight as I remember."

She screamed out in surprise when he suddenly thrust a thick finger inside her, trying to close her legs. But he was already pulling out and then penetrating her again, chuckling.

Her head fell backwards, a loud cry filling the air as he began to push again and again into her. She felt her body reacting traitorously to his invasion, her insides already growing wet and slick.

"So small," he mused, panting with the rapid thrusting motion of his hand, "I've waited so long to be inside you again."

She cried out helplessly, her sacredness clamping down on his thick finger, her thighs unable to close while he thrusted persistently hard and fast into her.

"Stop…" she said, terrified of the feeling, "Please, stop i...impregnant me..."

He added a second finger and traveled even deeper, making her writhe in pain, her knees trembling. The tip of his callused fingers reached a spot inside her. He hit that spot again and again, pushing, pushing, pushing.

"No!" she cried, her body heaving, eyes squeezed tight, "No, please, don't make me-"

She screamed as she climaxed, honey flowing out of her, her body dry for months until now. She heard him chuckle over the loud rumblings piercing through her ears. He climbed towards the head of the bed then, keeping one hand thrusting while he dragged his lips over hers, a wet kiss as he devoured her lips while her body climaxed against his long hot fingers.

She tried to pull her lips away but he brought one large hand to cup her cheek, and then he was thrusting his tongue inside of her mouth.

"You're mine," he said ruthlessly, and sank his fingers deeper and faster inside her, "Mine…"

"No…" she moaned, "No…"

– – –

"Everyone will notice I am gone."

Her body was wet with her climaxes, him teasing her slowly, languidly, moving his hands over her curves, cupping her, squeezing her.

"They will," he agreed, "But they will not know to look here. No one even knows of this dimension. My dark room. My chambers. My bed."

She shook her head.

"No place is hidden."

"Don't fight it, Lea. Give in to me. Give in to my gift again for our baby."

– – –

He kissed down her body, his mouth stopping to suck hungrily at her nipples before descending to her belly. And then he was pushing her thighs far apart and his head was between them.

"Wait, no!" she whimpered, "Please, wait."

Her eyes widened as she felt something hot and wet probe at her entrance. Then she cried out.

He'd thrust his tongue deep inside her with one thrust.

She squirmed and writhed underneath him.

He slurped and growled against her harp, and she trembled, her whole body shaking, willing the foreign object out of her. But his tongue was hot inside of her, burning her from the inside as he expertly thrust in and out, side to side, ripping through her channel. When he growled against her clit, the low rumble sending a billion shocks through her body, she screamed out and climaxed around his mouth. Chuckling, he kept her legs open with his large hands and slurped down her honey with his mouth.

"I…" she groaned in pleasure, "Oh… I…"

She peeked down reluctantly to see the wide expanse of his chest, his muscular arms covered by his black shirt pushing her thighs open, his eyes dark with lust, his long tongue burning as he licked up and down her maidenhood.

He growled as he twisted his tongue deep inside her, a dirty dance ravaging her core.

"So delicious…" he groaned.

She felt both his hands leave her thighs and come up to grab her breasts. She moaned when he groped and tugged at her already swollen nipples.

Her thighs were helplessly splayed apart, her eyes opened and closwed in needy spasms while he did what he wanted with her body.

She came apart, shaking her head as liquid gushed out of her body, shame filling her mind.

It was too late. Help would not come. She was Saix's again, in as many ways as he wanted her. There would be no rest for her, no reprieve.

She cried out, feeling his tongue lap at her again, her bound hands opening and closing grabbing in fists as her legs were pushed even further apart.

"Are you ready for more, Little Flames?" he asked between her legs.

– – –

"You will live a life of luxury."

"Luxury?" she said, horrified, "You call this luxury?"

"Yes," he said, "The best chambers, the best food, the best clothes. The best lovemaking."

"This isn't making love," she said.

"Fine," he said, his eyes darkening, "The best dark pleasures."

– – –

She was a puddle in the bed, her juices spilled on to the large velvet. He had gotten up from the bed, giving her relief that she knew would not last long. Her entire body trembled in remnants of pleasure.

She watched him, daggers in her eyes, while he pulled on either side of his dark shirt and then abruptly ripped it apart, buttons landing on the floor. His muscular chest came into view, his taut abdomen, his rock-hard shoulders. He was even more handsome, more perfect than she remembered him.

He smirked, his eyes never leaving hers as he took of his belt and dropped his trousers.

She looked away from his fully erect cock and his dark smirk.

"Did you miss me?" he drawled.

He walked slowly back towards the bed, her heart pounding in overdrive, her mouth growing dry with anticipation.

He rested his naked thigh at the foot of the bed. She backed instinctively to the head of it, even as he chuckled. They both knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm going to tear you apart from the inside," he said, "And you'll beg me for more."

He reached for her thin leg first, pushing it to the side, crawling over her on his thick arms. And she stared at him, unable to look away from the erotic sight of his muscular body coming to hover over hers.

She sank further into the mattress even though she knew it would be impossible to escape. His large naked body came over hers, and she could smell his arousal for her. She almost moaned in involuntary pleasure as his chest came to brush over her soft swollen breasts.

She felt his hands on either side of her belly, felt him position in front of her.

She felt him there, right at her entrance, the engorged angry tip sending tingling sensations throughout her body, her heart racing. He held himself there, his massive steel cock poised and ready to thrust. She tensed.

Her heart pounded hard and fast inside her chest. She knew that once he started he would not stop. She remembered the hours and hours he made love to her, her body abused and exploding with pleasure. She remembered how he-

She screamed out loudly when he buried his entire length into her with one violent thrust.

Her eyes were wide in shock.

Her insides were already exploding with heat, the part of her that laid dormant for months.

His massive cock stretched her insides to the limit, sending sharp shocks of electricity throughout her young body.

She cried, tears flowing out as she arched her hips reluctantly, against her will, to give him better access. He growled in excitement and pulled her thin ankles far apart, stretching her wide, her vagina exposed for him.

He pulled out of her and she gasped for breath, feeling her mind return to her body.

Then he slammed into her again and she screamed, feeling his full thickness. Her insides were on fire, her deep spot struck by the hard tip of his largeness.

She gasped, already beginning to climax, her body trembling and writhing beneath him while her thighs still splayed helplessly open to give him full access.

Then he was pulling out and thrusting back in, harder now, faster, a pounding. She squeezed one eye tight, trying to brace herself, her hands wrapping around his thick biceps, trying to hang on.

"So good," he growled, "So good."

She cried out beneath him, her body on fire.

"I'm going to give you all my seed," he promised darkly, and she could barely hear him over the deep thrusts, "You'll have so much of me inside of you."

She bit back another scream, her body already reacting to his. She was wet with desire, her slickness making it easier for him to slide faster and deeper into her. Her thin legs came to wrap around his rapidly thrusting hips.

"Yes," he growled with each deep penetrating thrust, "Yes, yes, yes!"

His head fell over her shoulder and began to lick feverishly at her neck, making her squirm and writhe. He was balancing himself on his forearm now, the other one beginning to kneed at her breast. His mouth kissed down her neck and found her nipple, sucking on it hungrily, thirstily tasting the nectar he drew out of her.

"I… I…" she gasped, "Please… oh…"

Her mouth was parted in unwanted climax as her channel burst through with fluid.

"You love this," he declared against her breast and pursed his lips back around her nipple.

"Oh…" she didn't try to lie, her thighs opening for him.

"You taste luxurious," he growled, finally leaving her now engorged nipple alone, "Like a delicacy."

He kissed her again, her mouth panting while his tongue invaded, his thrusts still brutal from below, her body shaking and writhing underneath the dominant man above her. She couldn't see past his dark lustful eyes, couldn't feel anything but his enormous steel buried inside her, his hard chest grazing over her sensitized nipples, her mouth pried open by his tongue. His hands were everywhere, playing with her body wherever he pleased.

She gave up her fighting, and gave in to the pleasure the dark prince gave him with his sharp thrusts.

– – –

"I… oh… no… ohhhhhh…"

An hour later, her ankles were red from his grasp, his hands spreading her wide as he drove tirelessly into her.

Even as her thighs lay limply around him, he drove insistently inside of her her, growling and grunting, deep and fast and thick and hard. She cried out continuously beneath him, her hands wandering around his muscled back, her hips spreading involuntarily as he rammed hungrily into her.

It felt so good, too good. Her mind spiraling into darkness, her legs dangling around his heavy sweaty body.

"I'm almost there…" he panted as her entire body began rocking along with the bed that now bounced heavily from his wild surges.

His words brought her back to reality.

"Please, no," she panicked.

"I'm coming," he growled, "I'm going to give all of it to you, all of it."

His body was slick from his efforts, his sweat pouring down his forehead. His thrusts doubled in pace, making her gasp with pain and shock, her hands pushing at his broad shoulders. He rammed into her hard, hard, hard, hard, again and again until he froze.

She let out a silent plea in climax, her body unlocking as she felt his cock thicken and then lodge deep into her, his massiveness spasming deep inside her body.

She gathered all her strength and pushed at his chest, willing him to pull out of her.

But it was too late. He held her hips tight while he remained locked deep inside her body, and then she felt it. He was spasming and exploding inside of her, hotness flooding into her inside. Their bodies remained tightly bound while he emptied patiently into her, his semen reaching her deepest spot.

He stared into her eyes and she stared back, shocked and helpless.

With a satisified smirk, he fell over her, then turned them both so he lay at his side, refusing to let her remove her hips from him. Growing limp but still far inside of her, he traced a sweaty hand up her body, stopping at her breast to cup and fondle languidly, then up to her face to touch her face.

His semen had filled her so much it dripped down her creamy thighs.

"Every night like this," he chuckled darkly against her ear, "Every night."

He cupped her breast in his large hand and began to fondle roughly while she squirmed, trying to get away even though her entire body was weak from fatigue.

"I love you, Lea," he said.

It sounded sweet love to her as she is deeply love with him badly because she don't escape from himself anymore

He covered her lips with his as he finally pulled his cock out of her and replaced it with two thick fingers, and she cried out.

"We're not even close to being finished."

* * *

Lea was about wedding with Saix at the wedding?~ Ho ho ho~! Maybe I'll write next last chapter~ Happy New years!

Reviews?


	8. quit

_Hello, everyone, I'd have to quit my writers for just today. I know I'm not good English so much when I was trying to my best to work hard, but I don't do it anymore._ _I'm so sorry, that is good for me to stop writing fanfiction._ _have a great day, everyone._


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, I'll let you know when about something. But, I'd been sick in past October as I got attack allergies in Hive or something very rare dangerous allergies than your different. I'll trying get better so much when I got know what kind of dangerous allergies from Pollen, Oaks tree, and dust mite, and dog are very dangerous allergies.

I do not understand yet when I'd been sick in past October to just now, I'll try get better more when I'll write fanfiction for get better english gammar.

Maybe I'll update it someday when I'll get better from the hospital. You can talk me in PM you like it for help me to fixing our story chapter. Thank you.

I'll try get better soon in someday and prayer for me!~


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back!~

* * *

Lea was wearing wedding dress about Organization symbols with red dress where her codename is Flurry of Dancing / Assassin when she was young adult about be 21 in first gender by Vexen's accident potion gender forever and become a mother of her child from someone has her loyalist was Saix. She look up at the sky with beautiful blue and clouds somewhere in some city she'd been there when she was young last time, but she remembered everything before that day where she was becoming a woman from her gender...

 **~0~ Beginning of happened ~0~**

 _The young boy spikey haired prick with grin smiles and playing with his best friend Isa laugh when they runs away from the Royal Guards shouted for trouble from pranks presents has bombs burn on their face has mess black_

 _Isa laughs hard when they found spot hiding place from them and look at his best friend "That was great prank, Lea! I can't believe I saw that face was happily when they opened the box make bomb look like drawing on their face with big mouths!"_

 _Lea chuckled it as trying hold his control but he don't stop laughing hard "yeah! I'm glad I learned how do it when I was young boy, I remember right from my stupid brother doing rude prank box! Now we're inside the Castle and find some fun place, Isa!~"_

 _They chuckled hard from calm down with laughing after they walk each to the hallway about some maze in somewhere, but Isa heard it from another way of the rooms have weird sounds before Isa walk to the rooms and opened the doors about weird dark in the rooms "Look like weird rooms, What's that? Look like weird Hearts with pieces? "_

 _He saw the Heartless rooms has some weird something, but saw the paper where front of huge Heartless on the wall and read it to making him shock in widen eyes "Heartless? I... I don't understand it..." He heard it from his best friend Lea scream in pain before he runs to find him "Lea!"_

 _Lea was looking for some fun place and not mind what Isa look another rooms when he check some books he picked it, but he saw something move away from the wall "Hm?"_

 _He walk to the way from the library to follow the secret door he don't know, but he kept walking to the place has circle as he look somewhere in this place was just empty when some black coat male follow him behind_

 _The black coat of male smirked in silent as hold his gunner point at Lea's behind and beam bullet into his back where he'd been shot it and like his voice of scream in pains, but he heard it from another boy shouted it after he disappeared in Chamber of Waking, Lea tears down on his cheeks and hold his chest bleeding where scar x of bleeding_

 _Isa shock in widen eyes and shouted it "LEA!" He runs to him and press his favorites jacket on his chest bleeding "You'll be alright, Lea! I'll find someone in anywhere! Please don't die! "_

 _He look somewhere in the room was empty but someone just come out of the Chamber of Waking as he spoke in deep tones "Do you want to save your friend as you will join me?"_

 _Isa glared it as overprotective of himself, but he nodded it "How could I trust you for save my friend after I join you? "_

 _The Leader of Black coat grinned it "Trust me, I know how do to save your friend before you join me and he will join us sometime." He summons his keyblade stabbing into Isa's chest where his heart come out of himself... but Isa punched on his face "FUCK YOU!"_

 _He was punched it as growled it as hold his keyblade cutting on his face has bleeding cross 'X' on his nose when Isa unconscious, but Lea have trouble breathing deep about lost his blood and look around at the black coat, but he have hard see in hazy somewhere_

 _The Leader of Black coat walk to him and grinned it "Don't worry, your friend will join you to the Organization groups, you will become rank Eight and Assassin~" He hold his keyblade stabbed into his chest where he lost his hearts... He gasp in surprised to slowly his eyes closed_

 _Isa opened his eyes as look down at his black gloves and wear black coat "W...where I am? W-who I am?" He look around where of unfamiliar place look white rooms, but he saw another guy lying on the ground he knew that red haired "L... Lea?"_

 _The Leader of Black coat walk to them and spoke in calm down "That is your name be Saix and this boy's name be Axel, now you're number VII and Number VIII."_

 _Saix not understand it but nodded it as hold his best friend in his arms and look down Axel sleeping in peach "W-what happened to us? W-why don't we remember everything? Why I k-know him?"_

 _He grinned it "Because you two were best friend each for long times when you were protecting him behind, when you asked me to save his life because I give you two live again. But you are nobodies without your hearts where Heartless stolen."_

 _Saix shock in widen eyes and look down at Axel's sleeping with his tattoos tears down on his cheeks "I'll not let another attack him again, I protect him in my life all times. "_

 _Few weeks later_

 _Saix shouted it when he fight with Heartless where Axel dancing with his Chakrams, but Axel growling in different tone when he roared it when he start fire circle where he speed faster to fight Heartless somewhere. He shock in widen eyes and look at his friend become different than he remembered it 'What's happened to you? You'd never do it before.'_

 _Axel panting heavily as growling in different tones when he was finished his missions before the fire disappeared just now and look around at him "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." He know Saix was his friend when he was woke up in confused for not remember so much, but he feel like he know him._

 _Saix walk to him and patting on his shoulder "It's alright. But, Next time you will learn how hold your control from dangerous dark fire somewhere burn place look like destroyed now. Lucky anyone don't see us in somewhere."_

 _The Flames chuckled in dark tones "Sorry, Sai. Next time I'll try control myself from stress or anger."_

 _They walk to the Chamber of Waking from the world to Castle That Never Was_

 _The Leader of Black coat talking to another Male of black coat about something for next high rank level of Black Coat has amazing fighter than weak power for not strong, but they know someone have who good to follow the order._

 _He summons them come to the Round rooms for meeting times as nine people sitting on the white seat circle and spoke in deep tones "I have to tell you about new commend and high level who act strong than you, The Assassin have who teach how someone learn how fight and watch at you for careful what you doing it as itself will follow the order from the commend in second. Two person have great bond for follow me when they can right thing. "_

 _seven people whisper about something who two people be high level than them have wrong way or some confused, but The second Black Coat chuckled it "Calm down, everyone. Xemnas know what he will chosen two person. right?"_

 _Xemnas smirked it "Correct. I chose one be my commend in second be... Saix." Saix look surprised as stay silent look up at himself "Why me, Lord Xemnas?"_

 _He grinned it "You are very smart and mature for know how do it all times. Xigbar?"_

 _Xigbar chuckled it "I have to chose someone who follow the order when he is really good fighter for his control. It's mean be... Axel!"_

 _Axel snapped in surprised as look up at them same times "What?! I'm Assassin?! I can't understand! "_

 _Xemnas chuckled it "Calm down, Number VIII. You are Assassin as mean you know everything you can remember when you told me about something, and you are following to Number VII's order he give you to everyday. and you can outside to the world you can work harder for spying, but you are very strong fighter for know what you think it. "_

 _Saix and Axel stay silent to thinking about something as they look each nodded it "We agree it."_

 **~0~ Just now today same time ~0~  
**  
Lea look up at the sky as hold her flowers and sighs softly "I remember everything when I was a boy in sixteen years old before I was becoming a Nobody for five years ago to turned into a fully woman without memories... But... I become a mother of my baby with Isa's child when I left it for put him in some safe place... someone found Sayoko just now.. " She look down at her belly pregnant in six months now and patting it "I guess I'll never be male again."

Saix wear white tuxedo and ponytail blue hair up "Lea... It's time for go."

She blush darkly on her cheeks and never thought that tuxedo he wearing it look handsomely "Alright, Saix.."

He frowned it as walk to her and touched on her cheeks "It's Isa to you, not Saix. You are my wife soon, Lea. "

She look down with blushing red and touch on his large hand "S-sorry, Isa.. Y-you look really handsome to make me feel weird more than I act weird."

Saix smirked it as kisses her lips "I know, my little Flames. They're waiting for us."

She nodded it as hold his hand and follow him behind to the church from the way longer...

They walk together to the way about the outdoor where Xemnas stand as wear black coat with symbols Nobodies and spoke it for about the wedding law in Organization have first time where they were together for perfect match where they were fight and good worker, now they are Husband and Wife of Organization.

Xemnas look down at them "Now you kiss it."

They start kisses on the lips when the Organization people clapped each many times and another people clapped it same times, but Sora stopped by Xehanort in the road

Xehanort smirked it as look down at the hero kid "You are too late for my Vessel have marriage to Assassin becoming Husband and Wife just now! You cannot save her anymore because she will rejoin the Organization Castle!" 

* * *

_Whew! Lea and Saix are married? Wow!  
Reviews?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**After Axel started relationship with her lover Saix when she lost her virgin to him she was 24, but she don't met Roxas or Marluxia.**_

Axel don't like that new uniform dress as she is wearing black skirt on her knees and long black coat 'Look like I'm wearing short skirt with long coat of arms. But, I told Superior about that I don't want it. I guess he don't listen it when he get bad moods I can tell it, before Saix have busy so much... I have work for write paperwork in sometimes.'

She walk to the offices room when she hear it from someone shouted her names "hm? What is it, Xigbar?"

He grinned it as walk around front of her "I need your help about something, Princess of Flames. "

She cross arms on her wrist and sighed it "What's for about something you want it? Prank? Or drunk again?"

He feel like her word stabbed into his stomach, but grinned it and opened doors "Don't be mean like Saix's puppy loyal, Axel. I know you are very smart and amazing woman. How about blowjob?"

She blushes darkly in cloud from her head after she punch his face away from the doors "HOW YOU DARE PERVERT FOR BEING HORNY LIKE A SEXMAN!" She slammed the door on his face

Xigbar rubbing on his face and grinned it "She's really shy at sex so much. Good luck, Saix." He walk away from the doors as disappeared.

Saix was hidding into the desk under and hold disk in his hand 'That was so close! But, Xigbar said we need her disk about something was very smart plan what she did it! She won't tell me about something when she did finished her paperwork in one days.. Or Maybe she would be traitor...? No, she'd never did it before. ' he thinking about something in his mind

* * *

After happened that day

 _Xemnas talking about something when he look at two guys be Saix and Xigbar stand front of himself "Number VIII have so amazing jobs than us when she did check something in the lists after she have some secrets with somebody.. I need your help for find something what she had it. Saix, you can do disk in the computer. Xigbar, you can joke her, or you will watch at her what she do it."_

 _Saix was surprised at what the superior said it "But, she is my lover and never do it for betray! she is not traitor you know it! She did amazing jobs to care take of everything what she did it!"_ He sighed it as staring at the Luna "I know you worried about her, but We don't know about something wrong with Axel's gender when she turned into female and strong mind. Maybe she's dangerous woman than we thought... That's why we need your help as you can do it. "

 _Xigbar hold his shoulder and look at him "He's right. Axel is first woman in the powerful rank of Organizations group, but she's dangerous be traitor. We think she stolen our disk from computer last three days."_

 _The luna frowned it as look down with silent face, but he nodded it "As you wish it..."_

 _The superior put the tiny disk on the desk front of Saix "Good luck... "_

* * *

Back flashback

Saix sighs softly when he entered into her office rooms and closed doors "I'm sorry, Lea. " He walk to her desk and check her computer when he put disk... he waited it about the downloads in few minutes... but he heard it from someone talk 'Shit! Look like she's back from missions just now!? Damn it, Xemnas was right! ' he saw the downloads look finished and grabbed it after he hiding into the desk under.

Axel sighs heavily and sit on the chair "What a cranky day... Come think it about something happened. Look like they think I stolen their disk or something? Or they think I'm something woman?" " She mutter in bad mood as check her computer has something

He shock in widen eyes as getting nosebleed when he saw her new skirt look sexy than he thought it as staring at her panties look blue 'S- she's wearing her panties is blue!? D-did she thinking about me in her mind?'

She sighs heavily and staring at the screen of Saix "I miss him so much... he's busy so mich when he has spend time with Superiors in the office rooms. But, I tired telling to Saix about some happened of new ranks did stolen their computer what I'd saw it."

He frozen in silence as growled it 'DEMYX. HE DID STOLEN OUR DISK WHEN HE CHECK OUR PASSWORDS?!'

She look up at the ceiling as cover her eyes "Maybe I'll need it... But, I have to change my password when Lazy-butt come in my rooms for soon in every night. Damn it, my body need sex with Saix! But I don't do it!" She thinking about Saix in her mind when she has sex with him in first night she given her virgin to himself.

he listened to her as stay silent 'I see. Demyx is traitor for checking all computer. I have to tell him.. but she need me as her body wanted me!' He surprised at her when her finger rubbing on her panties making her whimper in moans 'Oh my lord! she's horny all times?! I'd never thought she is really horny for me all day! Heck! I have to fuck her up all night!'

She whimper in moans softly as cover her mouths when she playing her panties and staring at the screen of Saix picture "I... Isa... Uhh... I... I miss y-you... N-no.. I ne-need you..."

He don't hold it anymore when he licks her panties make her gasp in surprised as she ache her body on the seat as hold her legs 'Mhm... her juice is so good than I thought it.'

Axel cries out of moaning and feel something move on her panties, but she don't see it when her body didn't move it by itself "A...ah... ah.. n-no... oohh..."

He pull her panties down and his tongue entered into her wetting pussy make her ache on the seat, suck harder and thrusting same times to make her crazy pleasure in mewling after push the chairs away from the desk and licks his lips "Yum~ I can't remember that treat like a sweet apples~"

She panting hardly as think she have a daydream about her lover again, push him down on the desk and purring in sexy tones as her hand message on his chest "Nyaaa~ my Saix~ That's what I wanted you in my office rooms, I don't let you escape from me again~"

He sweatdropped it as never thought what his lover said it, but he is super good mood at his pervert side to have sex with her in her office rooms in first time when she was act like a lion for not let he get sex with her in six weeks. "Okay, my little Flames~ Let's do~"

She look happily, but she gasp in surprised when she felt his finger thrusting into her wet pussy in surprise attacks "Saix!~ Ahhh ahhh~ "

He chuckled it as pull her zip down when her breast come out of nowhere "What a beautiful skirt, Did Xemnas give you that today?" He look at his lover whimper in moans as she nodded it "Really? I'm glad he giving you that for me. Maybe you do it for me when you wanted me to hump you very so hard~" He suck her nipples hard as message her breast making her mewling in moans louder for his names

She wiggles her butts when he thrust his three finger into her wet pussy and begging him for want his large cock inside her what she wanted it "Please, put that thing in me! now! I want your hot fill in my horny pussy! "

He smirked it as remove his finger he licked it "Okay~ as you wish it, my Lea~" He pull his zip down of pants as his cock pop in nowhere after he entered faster into her pussy as he thrust deeper and faster same times "How do you feel it when I hump you in rough pussy?~"

She cries out of moaning louder and ache on the desk "Oh oh! That's what I wanted it! Oh yes! Don't stop it, Saix! Do rough to me as you wanted it to hard!"

He smirked it as thrust roughly into her on the desk shaking hard and licks her legs, purring in his tones "Sure, my little horny flames~"

After two hours later as he hold her legs in his arms as he thrusting deepened and faster into her pussy making her scream in pleause moan for his names "Look like I given you my sperm inside you about five times, but you wanted me to do it more to make you passed out soon~"

She panting hard and gasp same times as ache her back on his chest "Oh fuck! D-don't there! Ooohh! your so bigger again! "

He chuckled as kisses her on the lips when he shoot his cumming into her wombs many times after his lover unconscious in his arms "Heh. I'm glad she's not traitor~ Now I know that lazy-butt is traitor hacker for the computer."  
.

.

.

.

.

Xemnas and Xigbar getting nosebleed when they hear on the doors and show the thumb up to each "I think we get good plan about Saix's good mood for tomorrow. "

He nodded it "Yes, we know now Demyx is traitor hacker for our computer... But, We can do it when we can mastubation?"

He look down as thinking about something "Maybe."

* * *

Oh my. *blushes* I'd never thought about office rooms in sex.

Reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

Before the Castle called Scala as Caelum when Sora tired to save his friend Kairi's teacher Lea for how teaching her do right thing, but he was too late when he don't save Lea in this final battle before...

 ** _Sora shouted it "I don't fight you like that, Kairi never forgive me for what I did that to you! " He look at two nobodys wedding the grooms as Lea wearing her wedding but changing her inform into black coat and gold eyes, and Isa's tuxedo changing into a black coat and gold eyes_**

 ** _Lea frowned it "We have no choice it, Sora. That is our final wedding for what we need it because That is our love's darkness where in our body control by itself."_**

 ** _Isa nodded it as hold her hands tightly "That's right. That is our final Organization's form body you need fight it. You'll learn how understand what you find it."_**

 ** _Sora frowned in fears tones as really worried about Lea and her husband right now because he don't want fight it, but he have no choice... He tears down on his cheeks before he started fight with them in the battles_**

 ** _An hours later... Kairi and Riku runs to another ways where they found it "Sora! Axel!" Kairi shouted with tears down where she saw it was Lea stopped it before Sora hold his keyblade stabbed into Lea's chest  
_**

 ** _Isa runs to grabbed her shoulder and carefully with her in his arms "Lea! You...!" He glared in his amber eyes flashed but she stopped his arms "Don't... Let off it, Honey." she look at her husband frowned it before her body about dust and staring at the sky dawns "It's beautiful sky colors like your eyes blue... and he look like you so much."_**

 ** _He frowned it as hold her tightly in careful "Because I was jealous of all anyone with you when I want you away from them because I was fall in love you, I'd never thought What I'd did that to you, but... I'd been in love with you in my life I wanted my wife what matter you are man or woman. "_**

 ** _She smiles as really happily with her tears down on her cheeks "Me too, I remember everything when I become a woman and shared within you in our feeling never changed. Will you waiting for me before I'll be there?" She kisses him on the lips before her body disappeared in dust without her words 'See ya, Isa.'_**

 ** _He look at his wife with his real smiles in last times "Sure, I'll be there in mintue.. See ya, Lea." He frowned it as grabbed his claymore after stand up and glared it_**

 _ **Kairi was crying now as listed what they said it "They were really close each... Now I understand.. They just wanted to be free badly...to become human."**_

 _ **Riku frowned it as look down "I was wrong... I'd never understand what they have plans for trying hard to be somebody again, How could I'll be stupid what I did miss it? "**_

 _ **Sora was crying more before he fighting with Isa in the battle, but two black hood just get there front of Sora from nowhere of sky, Roxas pulled his hood down and look at them "Sorry, we're too late. "**_

 _ **Xion look at Saix as checked it but frowned it "Roxas... " the blonde boy nodded it "I know. We're too late for not save her life from Nobody's controller." Xion nodded after she runs with him to fight with Saix**_

 _ **Saix panting heavily when he dropped his claymore down on the ground and his knee down before he look up at the sky "Lea... I'm coming..." He fall down on the ground and disappear in dust away without touched on the ground**_

Sora was crying longer and knees on the ground front of Kairi "I'm so sorry, I don't save Axel's life from Xehanort... I know you like her as your teacher... I failed..."

She frowned it as hugged him tightly "I know. But, That is their choice for what they wanted together for what best because they are married in the heaven now. "

Roxas sigh softly as look at them "Kairi is right. But, That isn't done about a Nobody's forms because their soul is somewhere when they will return into somebody's body again to be human like us."

Riku look around at the adult blonde as glared it "I don't understand what you grow up before I remember you were short ma-" He was hitting hard on his head by Roxas's hands

The black haired girl sighs heavily and cough in amen "It's mean They were controller in Nobody's body from Xehanort or Xemnas's. But, We're different from Organization's body, we're part of the Light side where we shared with Axel, but she have fully loyalist of Organization when she was young about our ages to joining it as her side have Darkness more than Riku and Roxas, Nobody have a full darkness in this forms without feeling of hearts and a mask of human face what they fears. That's why Axel and Saix were empty feeling of nobody because they controller Organization was tool to using for wars."

Roxas nodded it "That's right. I was blinded it when I wasn't listened to her because that was my fault for what I'd did that, Axel tired warning me for killing me. But, She saved me to I returned you, Sora because I listened her last word."

Sora feeling better right now as nodded it "Thank you, Everyone. I understand now as we'll save everyone from the Darkness controller. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Roxas and Xion were sitting on the ground front of clock tower, but two person give the ice cream "Thanks, Lea, Isa." Isa smiles as look at his wife Lea carrying the baby girl in her arms as she look like his father so much, but her face look alike of Lea's face more. But, they look up at the gummi ship was Riku's drive for something take them to the Island.

Lea smiles softly as watched at Isa playing with the teenage to race, carefully carrier her baby girl sleep in her arms and watched their son playing with Ventus and Aqua how learn make sand castle, but everyone look at Sora and Kairi... Sora disappeared just now without her in sunset.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At Twilight Town

Lea chatting with Aqua about something from their HUSBAND "I was surprised about this when you were in the realm of Darkness with XEMNAS before you were pregnant with his own CHILD was XEHANORT look like that?"

The blue haired woman nodded it as blushes red on her cheeks "That's right, He's about 13 now what happened before Xehanort took our son away from me, but I'm surprised what Terra Jr look like his father very much than I thought." They look at young boy (like Terra-Xehanort) with brown hair and blue eyes chatting with his father Terra teaching how do it

Lea nodded it "I was surprised as I didn't recognize that boy look like Terra, but he look better than brown skin and sliver hair."

Aqua giggles softly and smirked it "What's about you and your TWO children, Lea? I remember correct when you were young cute boy with innocent face like your daughter~"

The red haired blushes and rolled her eyes "I know, I remembered everything when I turned into a woman by accident spell, No way I don't change man anymore because I become a Mother now. But, I don't mind if I become a woman for my husband what I'd need it more than gender. Got it memorized?"

They staring each but giggles softly at joking for about their husband happened at the past.

.

.

.

.

Terra and Isa blushes darkly when they heard what their wife talking about SEXUAL and children as the ex-leader look at him "Is it true you were losing your control when you have sex with her in FIRST time?"

He nodded with cough in amen "Yes, I did it, but I don't help myself when I was like a wolf for mating what I need a woman in my life like you tol- I mean Xemnas told me about that mating heat for need sexual more than human or Nobody. But, I don't know she was pregnant with my son for two years ago, How could I leave her alone with two teenage?" he growled it as jealous more for want his son in FIRST time he wanted it

Terra patting on his shoulder and sighs "I know how you felt it, I'd never met my firstborn son Terra Jr for 13 years ago before I become Xehanort's vessel. He's becoming me more than I thought... I really don't know how be a father... Grrrr... Xehanort took my son away from me... He's grandfather with my son away from me." He growled it

Isa nodded it "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I agree with you, I don't like it when my Nobody did took my wife from us and my firstborn son is half NOBODY and human. I'm glad my beautiful daughter in my human blood more than Nobody because she's so cute like Luna!" He feels proud about becoming Daddy's girl he cared about his daughter touched his hearts melted it and look at the picture of his daughter look super cute with smiling like Lea

Terra grinned it as look at his ex-commend "I think we'll need to have sex with our wife have bear child again."

Isa grinned in eviliy "I think that is good idea. Let's go."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lea and Aqua frozen in feeling about something wrong with their body "... I think... Our husband's lust side of..."

The blue haired nodded with gulps "beast lust..." they look around up at their husband's eyes flashed in lusts "... Yup... Look like..." Their husband took the girl away from apart for right now after they went to the hotel or house... few round later in strong sexual to poor Aqua and Lea's butt sore so much for not able walk again. 


	13. Start first lover in past

Axel walk to the hallway to find some library room for need to know about the word of sexual she never understand that how her lover talk in dirty words in her minds, check the books about something, but she doesn't find it…

Zexion look around at the flame woman been confused about something for finding some book in the library room, after he walk to the flame woman "Can I help you, Number VIII?"

She looks up at him a bit as same height and nodded it, spoke in male tones "Yes, I need sexual book and Latin - Greek language. Please…"

He raised an eyebrow in confused, but nodded it as snapped his fingers about few books flew to himself and give it "Here, Number VIII. Return it when you get finished before the library need books. Understand it?"

She grins it as grabbed it "Got it, memorized it?"

He smirked it as look at her 'how cute of himself. Maybe I'll ask him for date with me. ' he doesn't know Axel is female, but he think he can use magic spell on Axel's body change into a woman teenage make him blushes with nosebleed in his pervert imagine he never thought it was very first time at young early adult age.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Axel reading this books called Human sexual about something else that when human male thrusting into woman's wombs had some spots make weak body for feeling awesome in thunder somewhere by he touched it "I see.. that's why Saix did that to my body has been weird different than I thought it. He is really an animal.. an animal?"

She checked many pages of the books and check it "A mate heating for need sexual to with a female or male in some rounds be five or ten times when he wasn't tired yet but mate heating can impregnant with their sperms eggs into the wombs, he will bite to eat for SEX because he is very overprotective boyfriend/husband when he doesn't let some people have close to his mate." She doesn't understand what the books saying that language to her as trying to remember what happened to Saix did it

 ** _Saix whispered to her ears "Remember that I humped into your sweet wombs where you feel it for making you belonged me, my little flames~"_**

 ** _Axel whimper in moans loudly as listened to him when he thrusting into her sit up on his laps and kisses her back has hickey many times "S..Saix.. ah! N...not the...there…"_**

 ** _Saix chuckled it "I know you wanted your sweet spot I hitting it because your body begged me to more. But, you can masturbate your body more for me when I'll be leaving in my mission about few weeks~ "_**

 ** _Axel whimper in moans as not understand what he means it_**

Axel gasped at remembered it after pick another books and read it "Masturbate mean itself feel horny for miss their cock inside her tight and miss smell of their lover, body needs sexual with their body can bonding because virgin give to someone becoming one… wait a minute.. I ..I was becoming one with Saix because my body has been listening to himself?" She blushed darkly on her face and feel her body ache in different weird 'ah… as I thought it! My body really want to Saix's lust haunted me! But, I'm not horny right now!'

She read it "Woman's body when she used her clits for making her feel great without their lover's cock but she wants his cock inside her for making a while badly because she needs make love… I see! That's what I thought it as I feel like I'm wanting Saix… I think I'm really fall in love with him."

Saix smirked it as heard it from herself in the library room before he was stand front of the wall 'As I thought it, she's really perfectly horny for me in my room and I will give her a lot round to make she doesn't able walk in months. Like Xemnas said it, but Where he get learn how to sex like that? '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aqua panting heavily as hold on rock behind and feel powerful hitting inside her behind "Ah!! Uhh!! N...no.. t… Ahhh!!!~~"

Xemnas chuckled darkly in his deep voice and whisper to her ears "I know you wanted it when I'm inside of you, my little Water~ my hugely cock is really lovely alone for want fuck you hard and rough day and night time~"

She blushed darkly as trying to ignoring him, but she doesn't help it because her body needs sexual badly with her ex lover or maybe someone used it "P... pervert Usagi…"

He smirked it "You remembered it was very delicious sex from your body what I'd teach you how to do it for belonged me and Terra in same body~ call my name Xemnas~" he slammed into her butts to make her scream in pleasure

She cries out of pleasure louder and begged it for more "Oh oh!! Xemnas, please more it! Fuck me right now as you wish!"

He chuckled it "Good, my little water." He started thrusting into her hard and powerful rough on the walls


End file.
